


Savior Zero

by Syer1001



Category: KARA (Band), Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Girls, Kamen Rider Series, Marvel (Comics), Super Sentai Series, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syer1001/pseuds/Syer1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an island called Atrocity, those who are chosen as Kings of Hopra gained powers beyond imagination, and grow strong as the number of their Queens made by consummation grow. Yet these powers come with certain prizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Island Called Atrocity

 

# Island Called Atrocity

An airport.

A group of teenagers are gathering in one group.

Among them is a young man, eager to travel to his destination.

All of those people in that group are selected participants, going to go on a vacation to a newly-found island called Atrocity, situated somewhere near Alaska. It is a heaven to the researchers all over the world, and now it is commercialized as a vacation spot.

As part of the promotion, each country will send participants to Atrocity and join in a worldwide tour throughout the island for a week.

Who does not want to miss this one out?

The young man looks around, looking at each one of the participants for his home country, Malaysia. The numbers of all are quite a lot; 50. That is the exact number for all participants from each country.

“Shraffe,” a young girl beside him calls him out, “Where’s your Sarah?”

“Rina, what are you talking about?” he glares at her.

The girl chuckles, “Owh, don’t be silly. I know that you know that she’s here as well.”

“She is?”

“Don’t play dumb with me. You know everything about her. You are like her stalker. Don’t tell me you didn’t even know about this.”

Shraffe tries to ignore her, but then his eyes see a girl with black hair, speaking to other girls of her age.

“Aha, I know you are her stalker!” Rina shouts out loud, “My own twin brother is indeed a creeper.”

“Wow, I’m not sure any other people’s twin sister is this nosy. Would you please stop acting like a kid?”

“We are kids. We are still high school students. We are just being lucky to be able to go to a vacation without our parents’ supervision.”

“Yeah… come to think of it, why would they let us go without them? They usually won’t do such feat.”

“Don’t think about it too much. Just accept the chance while it last.”

Shraffe keeps on thinking about it till the group finally stands up, going toward their destination; the plane to the island.

As the plane move, he found himself unexpectedly sleepy and decides to sleep for a while.

Bad idea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up, he found himself sleeping somewhere dark. Something under him feels rough.

The vision of his eyes clear up a bit, finally adapting to the darkness, thus telling him of where he might have been currently in; a cave.

Shraffe tries to stand up, but struggles to do so. His head feels so heavy and dizzy. He uses the wall as a support to stand on both of his feet.

Slowly, he ventures through the cave network.

He keeps on walking and walking, finally seeing a light in front of him.

“A… way out?” he mutters to himself as he runs toward the light. His head is no longer dizzy.

But as soon as he gets to the light, he felt a ton of disappointment.

It is not a way out.

Instead, it is a huge room with bridges from different holes of the cave, connected by a single circular tube at the middle of the place.

He walks toward the tube, inspecting the tube carefully.

As soon as his hand touches the tube, smokes appear from below the tube as it moves upward.

A table with ten different-colored gems is seen, with all but one gems are shining brightly.

“Gemstones?” Shraffe wonders, moving close to the table.

The unlit red gem suddenly flashes, moving right into him.

He suddenly felt a rush of pain inside his body, screaming out loud and kneeling down onto the ground.

In just minutes, a lot of people wearing silver armors running into the room; all point their guns at him.

The one closest to him speaks up, “Sir, we found an intruder lurking around the altar!”

Among them, a man in a lab coat walks near him, moving close to him, “Young man, what are you doing in here? Who are you working for?”

Shraffe is unable to speak up, still feeling pain right at his heart.

The red gem suddenly shines as bright as the gems, followed by a scream from him as a red light can be seen on his chest.

A pillar of red light appears at his spot, bursting to the sky.

The light soon dispersed, leaving the man in a red suit and a plain-looking helmet kneeling on the floor.

“Are you… one of the kings?” the man in lab coat speaks up in fear.

The soldiers seem to be in caution position.

Shraffe stands up, with red aura similar to flames appear all over his body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A scene of a town is shown. The camera moves toward the gate of the town.

With torn up clothes, Shraffe staggers as he walks slowly, dragging his hurting right foot. His movement indicates that he has no idea of his true destination.

Finally closing his eyes, he falls onto the ground, no longer moving even a finger.

“Young mistress, where are you going?”

Two women, one wears in a huge dress and the other is wearing a casual-looking clothing are walking toward the gate from inside of the town.

The one in dress responds to the question, “Where else? To go to my secret base.”

“But, young mistress! Master has already told you not to go to that place anymore. It is too dangerous for you!”

“Nonsense. I have been playing in there ever since I was a child. Not once have I ever met with any sort of danger.”

“But, master’s order is absolute!”

The women suddenly stopped, seeing Shraffe’s motionless body on the ground.

The woman in dress quickly runs toward him, shaking his back, “Mister, are you okay?”

“Is he… dead?” the other girl asks her.

Shraffe woke up suddenly, seeing her face. He instinctively mutters, “S-Sarah…”

He then back into sleeping mode as the woman shakes her harder, “Hey, wake up!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene shifts into the inside of a room.

The woman in dress is seen tending on him on a highly-decorated bed, wiping his forehead with a wet towel.

The woman in the casual clothing enters the place, walking toward her, “Young mistress, the servants are asking whether it is okay to put him in your room and not in the guest room.”

“Well, for starter, none of you ever let me get inside of that room. How can I take care of him if I can’t get inside there?”

“Young mistress, we still have no idea if it is even okay to take care of him when we have no idea who he really is. We just met him after all.”

“It’s okay. Even if he is a bad person, he should at least have a clear conscious on not doing any harm toward someone who saved his life.”

“I’m not sure the world is that good. Besides, master will ground you if he found out about this. You should not see any men that aren’t your fiancé.”

The woman in dress turns sour. Her hand keeps on tending on his head, which eventually ended up on his face.

Startled by the sudden wetness, Shraffe screams as he sits up straight, sweating with the addition of the water from the wet towel.

“Have you woken up?”

He turns to his right, looking at the woman. He then opens up his mouth, “S-Sarah?”

The woman is shocked, “You know my name?”

Shraffe has his eyes focus on her appearance for a while, finally concluding, “I’m sorry. I thought you are someone I knew.”

“Well, you’re right about my name. I am Sarah Syarifah, the daughter of Masaru Clan’s head. This girl right here is my servant, Dayana Orkid.”

His eyes turn toward the girl in casual clothing, feeling something off with her, “Is her hair dyed?”

Dayana gasps, “H-how did you know?”

Sarah seems interested, “You saw through that? Nobody have ever able to see through that.”

Dayana politely nods, “My-my hair is green. Masaru Clan won’t accept me as a servant here if I don’t dress up properly, even if my natural hair is different.”

He rubs his head, feeling pain on his temple, “Where am I, exactly?”

“You’re in Uno Town.”

“Where?”

“In the Ira Kingdom.”

He is completely loss of what she just told him. Never in his life ever heard of such name.

Sarah mutters, “We found you with torn up clothing, so we had to change your clothes with the one we have. Sorry that the only male in this house is the cook and the gardener. Their style might not be as good as what you wore before.”

“Wait,” he realizes something, “You do what to me?”

Dayana seems pissed, “Hey, be nice to young mistress! She goes to great length of changing your clothing all by yourself!”

Shraffe blushes, “You strip me!? Then… you saw it!?”

Sarah’s cheeks turn red, “Well… it is quite big…”

Dayana shouts, “Young mistress, don’t speak of such vulgarity! You are from a noble family!”

Sarah turns sad.

He notices her expression, sighing as well, “Hate your lineage?”

Sarah just chuckles, hiding her sadness, “N-nothing. By the way, how about staying here for awhile? You don’t look too good if I may say so.”

“Your family?”

“They won’t be around till next week, so you have a week to stay here.”

“I’m not sure people here are okay with a stranger around…”

“I insist,” she holds his hands, looking at him straight into his eyes.

He froze in place.

“S…Sure…”

She smiles wide, “Okay then, how about I asked the cook to make you something to eat. It is almost lunch time. How about eating with us downstairs?”

“I guess I’m okay with that.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe just follows her from behind, walking side by side with Dayana toward the table downstairs.

The other people there see her, bowing at her as one man wearing tuxedo speaks in a respectful manner, “It is time for lunch, young mistress.”

“I know,” she nods at him, “And he will be our guest for today.”

The people there seems distraught and chaotic as she continues, “Don’t worry. He won’t be here by the time my parents come home. There won’t be any trace of him in this house.”

They all nod as she sits on the chair while others just stand there around her.

Shraffe looks at them all, “Why aren’t you sitting?”

The man in tuxedo responds, “Commoners like us should never be seated with nobilities.”

Sarah sighs, “They simple never listen to me when I told them to do so. So, I just let them be. Sit down, please.”

Shraffe sits beside her as a woman in maid costume puts a plate with steak in front of him. Only a steak compared to Sarah’s grand meal, which have mashed potato, sauce and some fries.

Bu he just smiles at them, “Thanks.”

He eats the food. It tastes really good, but something is a bit off.

It’s raw.

And tasteless.

“Is it tasteless?” Sarah looks at him, as if she knows of that food’s condition.

He just nods, not knowing to lie to her or not.

She sighs again, “I’m sorry for the condition of the food. Mine is also tasteless. This town is having a salt deficiency problem, thus the reason why my parents are away with some men of this village. They are off to find some salt.”

Weird, he thought to himself. Why such a convoy for salt? Can’t they just ship them off?

After a while, she looks at him, already finished her meal, “Say, are you from Luxuria?”

“Err…what?”

“Your clothing suggests that you are from Luxuria. And those machines too we found beside you too.”

He just nods, not knowing anything at this point. He might as well play along with it, who knows? Maybe he will have a clue on where he is?

The girl continues her rambling, “Of all Kingdoms in Atrocity, Luxuria harbors the second most advanced technology, next to Acedia. Most people from Acedia wear ridiculous clothing, so I thought your clothes aren’t ridiculous enough.”

“Thanks… I guess…”

Finishes his meal, Shraffe grabs a glass of water in front of him, drinking it as Sarah stares at him closer.

He quickly notices this, “Do you want to ask me something?”

“Just wondering something.”

“What is it?”

“Luxurian are said to be too dangerous to be getting near to. Women there are like sirens, while men are like fauns.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, they say that women there love to seduce anything that moves. And men love to make out with everything that moves. Is it really true?”

What kind of statement is that?

“I… I don’t know anything.”

“You’re not from Luxuria?”

He has no idea what to answer her, but then something appears inside his mind, “I don’t really fit into the society there. My family is said to be abomination for not following what the society usually do. They also called me devil’s spawn in one occasion.”

How did he come up with that? It’s like something is telling him to do such.

She turns sad, “I’m not the only one then…”

“Hm?” he turns toward her.

She continues, “These people keep on saying that I am too soft, that I am not as strong as how the society lives throughout their lives. I mean, can’t we just live without arguing with each other?” she sighs, looking at the window, “I guess even my family hates me. I am about to be sold to one of Superbia’s nobility as a punishment.”

“S-sold?” he startled, “Like, given away as if you are an object?”

She looks at him, looking all confused, “I _am_ an object. Women are mere objects to men.”

“That’s… wrong…”

“Why is it wrong? Women don’t have the same power as men. We are just second class citizen.”

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe couldn’t sleep that night.

He keeps on thinking of what she told him.

This feels like the medieval times all over again.

Atrocity…

This is the place hat is supposed to be the destination of the visitors all around the world?

But what really happened here? What’s with all the getup?

What about the cave before?

This place is so confusing.

His eyes just focus on the villages nearby, seeing how they seem to be celebrating something.

Sarah walks out of the house, followed by Dayana as she sees him, approach him from behind, “It seems you have notices the Wandering Spirits Festival.”

“Wandering Spirits Festival?” he turns toward her.

She seems shocked, “Seriously? Don’t tell me you have no idea what the festive is about?”

He shakes his head, “I was totally cut off from everyone.”

She just shrugs it off, “Wandering Spirits Festival is a festival celebrated throughout Atrocity to celebrate the mysterious ghosts who are said as the guardian angels of this land. The spirits are the one that said to create Atrocity from the scratch, giving prosper to citizens of Atrocity. Every year we celebrate their help toward us all and if we are lucky, we may be able to meet them ourselves.”

“You can meet them?”

“Only on certain people. It is said that when you saw even one of them, your life will be blessed forever.”

She then looks at him, smiling at him, “Want to go out there?”

Dayana becomes furious, “Young mistress, it is passed your bed time!”

“Owh, you are such a party popper,” she ignores her, “How about it? Wanna have some fun?”

“Why not?” Shraffe just nods.

Dayana shouts, “I’m coming with you two! Your safety is far more important.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He three enter the village, as Sarah is now wearing something similar to commoner’s clothing.

The two enjoy their  time there, having fun throughout the night. Except for Dayana, who just look at them and sometime interferes the two’s interaction from each other.

They then move closer to the town square, filled with people drinking and dancing.

“I think it’s enough for the night, young mistress,” Dayana begs, looking at those people in disgust.

Sarah sees the chance, grabbing Shraffe’s hand and runs into the crowds.

“Young mistress!” Dayana quickly chases after her as they move through the crowd, eventually disappear from her sight.

She looks around, becomes angrier and angrier, “Damn it, young mistress!”

She runs to one side, running past the two, hiding in the alleyway.

Taking a peek, they quickly running deep into the alleyway.

The two eventually stop, looking around as they laugh, looking at each other.

“Do you hate her that much?” he asks her, still laughing.

She nods, “She is too noisy. Always doesn’t let me get to know any man in this village. She always have to remind me of my engagement to James…”

She stops, looking at him, “I… didn’t tell you about this…”

“It’s okay. I’m sure you don’t like it.”

“How can you tell?”

“Because I myself is about to get married to a woman I don’t like.”

The two stare at each other for a really long time.

Somehow, something is beating inside him.

A voice is then heard from inside his head, _“Bang her.”_

Wait, what? No! He is still a minor. She looks like one.

_“Show her who’s the boss. Show her the love you’ve kept for a long time. Show her that you are her king.”_

Without any hesitation, the two’s face move closer to each other, smashing their lips, starting to gently chewing each other.

He can feel that she also felt the same.

Somehow, the age of minority’s restriction is no longer a concern. He felt that he can do everything he wants here in Atrocity.

This place… is his…

She… is his…

His body isn’t functioning correctly at all. He can feel that his hand moves along her covered thighs, eventually found an opening and continues underneath her shirt.

Both her hands wrap around his neck, pull him closer as her lips movement is getting rougher, as if she do wants to eat him.

His hands in there keeps on caressing her, making her feel a lot on tingles under her skin, affecting their mouth exploration together.

She pulls her mouth away, looking at him with a lecherous look on her face, “Shraffe, I am still new to this.”

“Me too.”

“But gentle isn’t my cup of tea.”

“You mean…”

“Please don’t hold back.”

She releases her hug, stripping one by one, letting go everything that covers even an inch of her own fair skin.

She kneels down, taking off his trousers as she quickly swallows the already erected object whole, as if she has been waiting for this day to come.

Shraffe can feel her tongue plays around his wood, smearing all places with her saliva. She even starts bobbing her head forward and backward while letting out a pleasure-based .

His right instinctively holds down her head, helping her to move even faster.

He suddenly stops, pushing her head deep as he shoots inside her mouth.

He amount of the white liquid is so many that some has flow out of her mouth without she even manage to gulp down in one move.

She stands up, helping him taking off his shirt.

Shraffe hugs her on her waist, kissing her once more as he pulls her onto a box. His lips move down onto her s, taking a on the two erected mounts.

The two kiss once more, with his right hand is adjusting he right angle for the next attack.

He then looks at her, “Are you ready?”

“Just do it already…”

With a powerful force, he penetrates deep inside her as she s a bit, feeling the pain of the first time. But the pain quickly turns into an enormous pleasure as soon as he starts pulling it and pushing it back with letting their bonds away from each other, humping on her as fast as he could.

Their movement keeps getting faster and faster, getting more force with their noises keep getting louder and louder.

Sarah pulls his body closer to him, “Don’t you ever let go of this bond we have…”

Shraffe just smiles, pushing her lying down onto the crate as he lies down onto her, kissing her once more, “How could I? With such a beautiful lady, I don’t think I can even hold my lust toward you.”

He humps into her a few times, before asking her, “Would you… be my first queen?”

This totally isn’t his words. Something just ended up appear inside his head, making him asked her by accident.

Luckily, Sarah is already in a trance, “Your queen… your mistress… everything you want me to be, I will become what you want of me, as long as we can be together forever.”

“We are forever,” the two kisses, as the liquid she drank filled her inside, giving her womb a hot fill.

“Y-YOUNG MISTRESS!”

The two broke their kisses, looking at their side, far toward the entrance of the alleyway.

Dayana is standing there, with fists are inside her hands, “What the are you doing to young mistress!?”

They quickly stand up, covering themselves with their clothes, mixing up some in the process.

Sarah seems to be panicking, “I-I can explain…”

“Explain? Explain what? Explain on how you cheat on your own fiancé over this… stranger!? Have you no shame?”

Now it’s Sarah’s turn to become pissed, “So what? Who cares about that douchebag!?”

“Douchebag!? He will be marrying you!”

“I don’t like him! I hate being with the likes of him, the one who looks down upon women, just like the rest of the men of nobilities!”

“You are a noble! You have to act like one!”

“And losing the freedom I desired the most? I was sold by my own parents! Why do I have to be what they want!? What about my opinion!”

Dayana walks toward them, “Young mistress, you are not in the right state of your mind! This monster seduced you.”

“No, I’m the one who asked for it!”

She turns toward him, “Just by being close to him, I can feel the warmth coming from his heart, as if we are destined to be together. He doesn’t even need to say anything to make me feel such.”

Before the argument could go the next level, scream of terror can be heard.

The two walk out as Dayana, the only clothed of them all, move near the running citizen, “What’s going on?”

“A soldier… is attacking us!”

“Soldier? What Kingdom?”

“I don’t know! I have never seen their emblem before!”

The man keeps on running as Dayana looks at them, “Young mistress, I’ll clear the path. You should get back home, quick! And you!” she points toward him, “Protect her and I’ll let that slide. If anything happened to her, you won’t be able to make babies at all!”

She quickly runs away from there.

Sarah looks at Shraffe, “We should be going.”

The two is about to move, but found themselves stepping in somewhere else.

They are now walking in a town that what Shraffe called as modern city.

“I’m… home?” he wonders.

“No, this is _my_ home.”

The two widen their eyes, looking at a man in gold walking toward them. He looks exactly like Shraffe, “It seems you have initiated your first .”

“My what?” Shraffe is flustered, “Who are you?”

The man smiles, “Wandering spirit. Now, I’ll make this simple. You have been given a Ruby of Hope, an artifact that will give you powers beyond your own imagination. By having your first with this beloved of yours, you have turned her into your first queen and unlocked the true power of Ruby King.”

“What is this all about?” Shraffe is confused.

“Remember the time in the cave? The ruby in there chose you as a king. Now, go and become the strongest king to govern Atrocity.”

The man walks away, but looking back at them all, “The password is, Savior Release.”

He disappears as everything around the place changes back into the burning villages.

They take a peek, looking at Dayana is holding on her own against a group of combat suit full-covered soldiers in orange.

A man wearing a heavily armored suit is looking at the destruction, starts laughing, “Yes, keeps on running! Keeps on running from the futility of your demise against the Army of Gluttony!”

Shraffe looks at Sarah, “Okay, you save Dayana. I’ll be fighting that dude over there.”

“Okay, my king,” she smiles at him, knowing what should be done.

He chuckles, looking at her.

The two stand side by side, closing their eyes, try to concentrate on their powers.

Each of the middle of their chests appears a fist-sized red gemstone, shining brightly.

Both of them holding their fists, bringing them upon their face. They then pulls away their fists, shouting, **“Savior Release!”**

The rubies shine brighter, shooting out red beams forward. Pieces of armor fly from the sky toward their bodies, attaching themselves while having darker red suit appears around the armor-less part of their bodies.

Sarah wears the armors as if she is a gunslinger from the modern city, holding a pistol on her each hands.

Shraffe’s armor resembles an Eastern dragon, with the armors on him resemble scales. There are short claws on his gauntlets.

Sarah twirls her right pistol and grabs it firmly, crossing her arms forward, **“Ruby Queen: Marksman!”**

Shraffe breathes deep, moving into a fighting stance, **“Ruby King; Savior Zero!”**

Stands up straight, he cracks his fists, shouting, “Let’s get them all!”

The two charge out of the alleyways, moving toward their supposed targets.

Sarah aims both of her guns forward, clicking on the triggers as she shoots the soldiers one by one. She jumps forward, over one soldier who is fighting against Dayana and stands between them, kicking the soldier right at the chest and shoots him straight at the head.

Dayana takes a look at her savior, “Thanks.”

“Well, you go home first, I’ll be helping him.”

She startled, “Wait, young mistress? H-how? Wh-why?”

“Talk later. I’m busy here.”

Sarah moves forward away from her bodyguard, spamming her bullets toward the enemies.

Shraffe runs forward, striking any close enemies with his claws as he reaches the leader.

The leader shocks, looking at him, “Are you… the King of Hopra? The red one nonetheless?”

“Yup, and I’ll be kicking your all night!”

He starts by punching him straight at the head, followed by a punch at the left ribs and knees him at the other ribs. The leader moves backward, but Shraffe jumps just to punches him right at the face from above, proceed to use his gut as the punching bag.

He then kicks him away, turning toward Sarah, “Sarah, your gem!”

She nods, moves her hand onto her gem and pulls it off from the socket, throws it toward him.

Shraffe grabs it, slams it onto his chest, **“Queen’s Assistance: Ruby Pistols!”**

His armor starts shifting to look like Sarah’s armor, with two pistols appear in his hands.

He then starts spamming bullets toward the soldier, kicking him sometimes as he keeps on shooting him.

He throws the gem back to her, returning back to his normal form as puts his right hand onto his gem, **“Absolute Order: Execute!”**

His gauntlets shine, grow longer as he charges forward, striking him twice right at the chest as he explodes in agony.

The rest of the soldiers are shocked by the revelation, run away in order to save their lives.

The two reunite, having their suits disappear into thin air, turning back to normal.

Sarah realizes something, “Hey, I just realized that we are wearing something.”

Shraffe sees this as well, looking at his new red jacket with a serpent dragon’s emblem on his right chest with the word ‘Ruby Hopra’ on it.

Dayana looks at the two, “Can somebody please explain to me what just going on?”

Before the two could say anything, the villagers approach them, looking at them admirably.

One of them shouts, “It’s the Ruby King! He’s here to save us all!”

Everyone cheers as Shraffe and Sarah just smile, looking at each other.

Accidentally, someone pushes him from the back, moving closer to her and kisses her right at the lips.

From the side, Dayana stares at them, looking sad with her right hand grips in fist.


	2. Red vs Green

 

# Red vs Green

“Queen? Young mistress?” Dayana shouts out loud inside the house, startling most of the servants, “This is preposterous! Are you saying that you, someone else’s fiancée, is now someone else’s wife?”

“That’s pretty much it,” Shraffe nods, “Although I don’t know much about any of this…”

“Then don’t just drag her into your funny business!” she shouts at him, glaring at him, “You have already defiled her last night, and now you have a nerve of calling her your wife?”

Sarah tries to calm her down, “Dayana, this is not his fault alone. I myself asked him to do such obscene activity last night. But hey, at least I can no longer marry to that douche.”

“Douche? He is the son of King Kotetsu, the king of the neighboring country, Avaritia! That man pampered him so much that he literally gets everything he wants. If he ever found out about this, this town is dead! You know that too well!”

Shraffe mutters, “What a brat.”

“Shut up! It is your fault we are in this kind of situation! You have no idea how terrible he is! Just because he failed to wed the queen of Kingdom of Luxuria, who is already married to the king of that kingdom, he sent his army at war against theirs. He literally forced the queen to divorce her husband and join the prince’s harems to save her kingdom. From that moment, the two countries are no longer at the same pace.”

“We’re screwed, young mistress! Don’t you ever care about the safety of your people?”

Sarah looks down, looking sour. She then turns toward her, “Screw these people.”

“What?”

“I said, screw them all! Who the fuck cares of them all? I had to coup up in this place, just because I am not allowed to be near them all! They all see me as monsters, gladly sell me to that bastard! Who cares if their houses pillaged, their women raped or their men burned to death? None of them care about me before!”

All of them are silenced, frozen from toes to their heads.

Sarah breathes deeply, before continuing, “I don’t want to stay in this hell hole anymore. I want to see the outside world, no matter how bad it is. I want to follow him on his adventure,” she holds Shraffe’s hand.

“Adventure?” he seems confused.

She quickly responds, “Owh, I’ve done some reading last night after we got home. Apparently long time ago, one king of Luxuria was betrayed by his own hometown for not being as horny as the whole citizens. They claimed that he did not live up to what the country’s name represent is. So, he was chased away while his families are kept in the prison, hoping to use the men as the soldiers for the war while the women to be their toys. The king retaliate by killing all of his family members and commit a suicide, cursing those who carry his bloodline to be blessed by the power of Five Deadly Gems, artifacts that supposed to give powers to those who kept them. The king also leaves a note that one person among the five possible holder of the gems shall become the true king of Luxuria and even the Atrocity itself.”

“Wow, people here are quite harsh.”

She smiles at him, “I want you to be that king. I will be supporting you and turns you into the king of Atrocity. I want you to show these people the power of those who did not succumbed to their sins. You and me… we are both carrying the same destiny.”

He chuckles, “Well, I was going to explore this place anyway. I want to see how the world goes in here.”

Dayana quickly pushes Sarah away, standing between the two, “Hold on! None of you move out from here without me.”

“Why?” she asks her.

“I am still your bodyguard as far as I’m concern. And since you don’t care about your own people, I will let you go on your own journey. But don’t blame me if things gone wrong after this. I’ve warned you.”

“I will accept full responsibility of my actions.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe, Sarah and Dayana walk out of the home through the front door with the two girls have packed their bags behind their backs.

The young mistress looks at the other servants back in the house, waving at them goodbye and walks away from there, leaving them silenced.

They move past the villagers, as in responses all of them are looking at the three, especially the young mistress walking away from there.

Shraffe notices them, turns toward Sarah, “They are looking at you. Don’t you want to say goodbye first?”

“It’s fine. They would be happy without me, after all.”

As the three walks out of the gate, one of the villagers speaks up, “There goes our heroes…”

One of them responds, “Yeah. I have never even dreamt of how her kindness will actually save us all.”

“Have we done a mistake of following our kingdom’s namesake?”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So, where should we go now?” Shraffe suddenly asks, looking at the two.

Dayana quickly speaks up, “We are going to the Vega Town nearby here. It’s a good place for travelers, so we might get any clue regarding of what we should even do right now.”

“You are surprisingly nice with me.”

“”No, I’m just nice with young mistress. I still hate looking at you two together. By the way, why are you two wearing the same clothes?”

Both Shraffe and Sarah look at their jackets as she responds, “Owh, I got this after my first fight. It seems this thing is really comfy.”

“Yeah, it makes you refused to take it off.”

“Looks bad on you two,” Dayana feels irritated, walking past them.

The three finally reach a huge gate as she speaks to the other two, “We’ve arrived.”

Shraffe takes a look inside the town, widening his eyes by the sight of the inside.

Just by the sight near the gate, he can see the place is filled with so many people.

Sarah speaks up, “Today seems to be filled with a lot more people today. Is there any event we don’t know of?”

Dayana shrugs, “I have no idea. Wandering Spirits Festive should have been ended yesterday. What else would they be celebrating today?”

“Let’s go and ask then.”

Shraffe leads the group as he reaches one man first, calling him out, “Excuse me, but why the commotion here is different than usual?”

The man looks at him, “Of course it is different today! We are visited by people of Avaritia today!”

Sarah suddenly froze.

Dayana noted, “Ah, it is that time of years again, huh?”

“What is it?”

“This year we are going to have an international event called Supreme World Arena Gladiator or SWAG for short.”

“SWAG?” Shraffe sweats from the absurdity of the acronym people have come up with.

She continues, “Every four years, all seven kingdoms; Ira, Avaritia, Superbia, Gula, Invidia, Acedia and Luxuria will compete in the SWAG tournament as a way to connect all kingdoms into one page. Warriors all over the world will participate in any form of tournaments and some will bring home honors to their own kingdoms and towns.”

She then realizes something, “Hey, maybe he is also here…”

Sarah mutters, “I wish he didn’t…”

“Who are you talking about?” Shraffe looks at them both.

Dayana responds, “The prince of Avaritia, Dong Shunji.”

He quickly turns toward Sarah, “The one you are to be wed off to.”

She simply stares away, gripping her fists as they shake.

Looking at them, he quickly grabs the left one, “I guess it’s better to find a good place to stay first.”

He quickly pulls her away from there, as Dayana follows them in a hurry, “Hey, get your hand off young mistress!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They reach a place that seems to be looking like an inn, seeing how the place is filled with a lot of people.

As they walk toward the receptionist, Shraffe asks, “Is there any room left?”

The woman searches through a book, mutters, “I’m sorry… we don’t have any room left.”

“Ah, it’s fine, then…”

They turn around, looking sad.

He asks the girls, “Where should we go now?”

Sarah looks at him, “How about going to my place?”

“Your place?”

She nods eagerly, now grabbing his arm away from there.

Dayana shouts again, “Young mistress, will you refrain yourself in the public!?”

Unfortunately, her voice is heard by someone nearby, looking at the three.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three can be seen running into the forest, and finally reaching a cave not far from the town.

“Huh, I never thought a noble like you actually have such place as a secret base. Then again, a girl like you shouldn’t have a place to play outside of your own home,” Shraffe mutters, looking at the cave from outside.

“Hey, don’t say like that. It’s a great place to stay. The inside is pretty huge. Come on in. My feet are hurting,” she quickly pulls him into the place.

‘The inside is pretty huge’ is an inaccurate word.

The inside of this cave is like inside a small village. He can actually see a lot of things in there, with so many rooms.

“Are you sure we are not in an entirely different town?” he responds, looking amazed at the sight of the place.

But there’s no words coming out of Sarah’s mouth, causing him to turn toward him. She is looking sad all of the sudden, “Hey, did I say anything wrong?”

She quickly shakes her head, “It’s nothing. This place used to have so many people here. But we all eventually moved on with our life.”

Looking around, Shraffe takes a chance to enter each room he can open the door to. Most of them are bedrooms, although there seems to be some other unexplained things in there like bathrooms, hot springs, a gym, etc.

He then reaches the last room and opens it up. What’s inside is just the weirdest room out of all of them.

A room with computers, with a big screen at the front. Totally out of place here.

“Ah, you found the… er… kom… komper…”

“It’s computer, young mistress,” Dayana quickly corrects her, “It’s the computer room.”

“Yeah, that. One of my friends got them all the way from Luxuria and Acedia, and he is the only one that knows how to operate on these.”

Shraffe walks toward one of the PC and starts turning it on.

Sarah becomes amazed, “Wah, you know how to use that thing?”

“Of course he did, young mistress. He should be from Luxuria.”

“Maybe I am,” he whispers to himself, clicking an icon which opens up an internet browser.

“Weird,” he notices something strange, “There’s an internet connection in here?”

Not wanting to think too much about it, he goes to search for the information of this world.

He goes to search for Luxuria, Acedia and any other names, which seems to be the name of seven sins in Latin. Then he goes to search for gemstones and heroes and stuff. He found nothing.

Thinking about it for a while, he suddenly thought of something.

‘King of Hopra.’

A blog site appears on the first choice of the search.

_The Myth of Kings and Queens of Hopra._

_For those who really hate reading or pretty much failing in your history test, the term ‘King of Hopra’ and ‘Queen of Hopra’ can be heard so many time throughout the text about the history of Atrocity. Okay, maybe most of you star students don’t even know what those words even meant. The terms literally did not meant anything other than seems to be used on the world’s worst villains throughout the ages._

_But who are they, really? Why are they called as Kings and Queens of Hopra? Are they truly evil?_

_According to an archaeologist, these words are originally used by civilization long time ago toward a group of people who are deemed as the heroes of their time. Eventually, when a new government appears, they have turned these heroes into their enemies, fear of their growing powers._

_It is said that the spirits of the heroes are still roaming around the world, searching for their descendent to pass their powers on._

_But this is just few bits of the myth. There seems to be more to it than just fiction of ancient times. Ancient records have stated that the heroes are selected by sex. Yes, you did not read a typo._

_There is a record of the first few heroes that take in their own followers by having sex with them and by doing so, giving them powers equal to them._

_Hopefully this isn’t true IRL because if it is, you’ll get a lot of sex-crazed people that are able to fight our government._

_Hey, that’s actually a good thing._

Shraffe seems speechless.

Dayana scoffs at his sight, “For someone who came from a land of sex-crazed people, I wonder why are you even flinched by such superstitious?”

Sarah sits beside him, muttering, “That night… this is exactly what happened right?”

He is about to answer, but they suddenly heard a female voice behind them, “Is there anyone here?”

Sarah quickly stands up, running toward the front door.

She gasps out loud, “N-Nicole?”

“Sarah? What are you doing here?” a female is standing in front of the entrance of the cave, the exact woman that saw them earlier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“All hail, Prince of Avaritia!”

The same words are heard over and over again, as if the screamer seems to not have any ability to lose interest in the same words.

As the shouts are heard all over the village, a palanquin is seen carried into the town, with so many people kneeling onto the ground, as if bowing toward him.

One of the villagers speaks up toward the man besides him, “This is ridiculous. We’re not even in Avaritia, why do we have to do such things?”

“Shh, he’s going to kill you if he ever heard of you.”

“Too late.”

The two look up, seeing a man wearing royal-ish clothing looking down at him.

One of them quickly trembles in fear, backing away from him, “I-I mean you no harm! Please! Please don’t kill me… I have a family… I have kids… I have a wife…”

“A wife?”

“Y-yes…”

“Is she beautiful?”

“Sh-she’s an angel in my eyes… please…”

CHAK!

A head flies off from the body, landing right in front of the man’s friend. He is then backing away from the head, screaming in fear.

 He quickly bows onto the prince, “Please spare me! I’d done nothing wrong!”

“You’ve failed to warn your friend of his rudeness toward us, royalties. Still, I’ll be giving you a chance to redeem yourself. Bring me his wife. You have one minute to do so or your wife will be mine.”

The man quickly runs away from there in a hurry.

The prince just stares at him, speaking toward one of his guards, “If he tries to escape, kill him.”

“Yes, sir.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Wh-what!?”

The visitor seems shocked, looking at the two in turns, “You two did… that?”

Sarah nods sheepishly, clearly a bit embarrassed in front of her old friend.

She looks at her, “Still, that’s not the important point.”

“Not the important point!? Are you crazy? You, the one whose rate of chastity before marriage is 100 percent, actually made out with a man, a stranger nonetheless before marriage! What else would top that?”

The ruby appears on her chest as she mutters, “This…”

The woman is now silenced.

“So? Nicole, what do you think?”

The woman is in shock, turning her head toward Shraffe, who is standing nearby the door, just looking at them.

She moves forward, whispering at her, “I don’t think you should ever have any relation with him.”

“Why would you say so?”

“Because your life will be in danger!”

“What are you talking about?”

“I know of that gem on your chest. That’s the Ruby of Hopra, and if this thing appears because of him, that would make him the Ruby King!”

“You know of this?”

“Of course I do! I’ve seen Shunji having the green one!”

“Th-the green one!?” Sarah stands up, still looking straight toward her, “You mean… he is also…”

“Yes,” Nicole also stands up, holding her hands tight, “He is the Emerald King, and I’ve seen a lot of things he can do ever since he became one.”

Shraffe walks toward her, “Tell me more about this whole King of Hopra thing.”

“Are you… still new?”

“What if I am?”

Nicole sits down with an impact. She seems to be in a depressed mode, looking around aimlessly, “It’s too late…”

“Why? Why is it too late?” Sarah asks her.

She mutters, “The first women that was consummated by the will-be King of Hopra will forever be linked to him, and will become the lifeline of the kingdom made by him. If he ever lost his queen, the kingdom itself will be weakening. The first queen will always be targeted by the enemies.”

“That’s… bad…”

“That’s not the worst thing ever. In order for the king to grow strong, the king will have to take as many queens as he can, and that means having sex with as many women as he can. But if the king is dead, the first queen’s life will be taken as well and the other queens will serve the killer of the king. It’s the rule set by the Wandering Spirits.”

He turns toward Shraffe, moving closer to him, “If you ever hurt her, I will never ever forgive you!”

Dayana suddenly appears into the room, looking sweaty and exhausted, “T-trouble at the town! Prince Shunji is here!”

“Already!?” Nicole asks in shock, “How can he get here really fast? He’s not supposed to be in here in two days!”

But then she turns toward Sarah, “Could it be…”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the town, the man has finally returned, holding a woman’s hand and drags her here, “Here she is, Your Highness…”

Shunji, equipped with a smug on his face, walks toward the woman, taking a look at her face. He even forces his hand onto her face, holding her and sees every bit of her.

He turns toward the man, “Do you have a family?”

“I have two kids, Your Highness; one son and one daughter.”

“How old are they?”

“My daughter is the oldest of them, Your Highness! She is 16-“

CHAK!

The man is shocked, looking down toward his stomach only to discover a blade sticking out from behind.

One of the guards of the prince pulls out the sword and walks toward him, “One minute one second.”

“Wh-what?” the man trembles, looking at Shunji.

The prince coldly mutters, “You’re late one second. Your daughter is now mine.”

“What the hell is wrong with you!?”

All attentions turn toward the owner of the voice. Shunji also looks at the person, smiling, “I see the noble lady has gone out of her cocoon just to meet me. Can’t you wait till our marriage?”

He is looking at Sarah, who stands at the midst of the crowd with Shraffe by her side.

She shouts at him, “Just how many women are you going to take away from their home? How much more till you know the word satisfaction? You are a prince; just behave like one!”

“Are you saying it’s not a norm for a prince to get what he wants? And what about you? What a woman like you away from her home? If you’re a virgin, act like one.”

“Sorry, but I have been owned by him!” she pulls Shraffe’s hand toward her side, “From now on, I am his wife and no one else’s.”

Wife?

Shraffe turns toward her in a surprise, but then turns back toward the prince, knowing the number one priority in this situation.

Things don’t look good on the other side, “My fiancée… has been done by someone else?”

With anger all of his body, Shunji walks forward toward them, having his attention solely toward Shraffe, “Who are you supposed to be? You didn’t look like a prince or even a nobleman to me.”

He then notices his jacket’s writing ‘RUBY KING’ and grins in anger, “Ruby King? So, you are one of the heirs of Luxuria’s throne?”

Gripping his fist, he walks away from there, moving toward his guards, “Kill that man.”

“YES, SIR!”

The guards quickly takes out their blades, charging forward toward him and is about to strike him.

But all the attacks are useless as a wall of flame appears out of nowhere, surrounding the two from the attack.

Everybody present is all shocked by this turn of the event.

As the flame dies away, Shraffe is already charging forward, smashing his fists one by one onto each of the guards’ faces, and now is about to kick that one guard’s face, but the man manages to dodges the attack, having his helmet kicks away from him.

The man jumps away in a defensive manner, holding his sword close to him, preparing for another attack.

But Shraffe refuses to attack, looking at the man’s face in shock, “Sam?”

The man flinches, gripping the hilt even harder, “How do you know my name?”

Wait, could it be… just like Sarah? People resembles of people he know of? What is going on?

Shunji then walks in front of the guard, “You fought well, Ruby King. But not good enough. Tell me, how many queens do you have?”

“Queen?” he slightly confuses, but then turns toward Sarah, wondering if the meaning is what he thinks it is, “Only Sarah, why?”

“Only one? I already have ten of them. I’ll give you one night to get even with at my level. We’ll be settling our score tomorrow and Sarah will pay for selling herself toward a loser like you.”

He and the guard walk away from there, leaving them in that town.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and Sarah are now back at the cave, sitting in a living room, looking down.

Nicole walks into the room, holding a tray of glasses of water toward them, “The prince has all of his personal harem taken from the civilian of various towns. I believe in term of power, you are unmatchable against him.”

“Then, how am I going to defeat him?”

“You will need to have sexual encounters with at least nine more women to stay on par with him.”

“That’s impossible!” Shraffe stands up, looking at the startled Nicole, “Are you crazy!? Am I looking like someone who will objectify women to that extend?”

The two ladies stare at him with a meaningful gaze.

“Wh-why are you guys looking at me like that?”

Sarah mutters, “You are the first man I’ve ever heard of those kinds of words.”

“What kind?”

Nicole responds, “Other men have no problem of looking at us as second-class citizens. In Ira, we are nothing more than just a punching bag for men. Even in the other kingdoms, women are being looked down upon.”

She looks at Sarah, “Her family is the prime example of women objectification. Even with the harem-seeking reputation of that prince, they are still able to sell their daughter and sleep without any feeling worried or guilt.”

“That is so messed up!” Shraffe shouts in anger, “Women are still human; you guys have flesh, blood and even feelings. You guys can do stuff that men can. The difference is on the bodily function of each of us. Women are not the second-class citizen, but the completion of men’s life!”

The two smile a bit.

Sarah stands up, holding his hands, “Tomorrow, you’ll need all the strength you have to fight Shunji, right?”

“Yes. I’ll beat that sexist bastard into the depth of hell!”

She chuckles, turning toward Nicole as she holds her shoulders tightly, “You will… help us… right?”

Nicole seems to be petrified as she just left the two in that room, “You two will need some time thinking about tomorrow, okay? I’ll be on my bed.”

As she walks out of the room and closes it, she leans on the wall, gritting his lips with some tears on her eyes.

Dayana, who is already standing nearby the door, moves closer toward her, “Are you sure about this, young mistress?”

She nods, “What other choice we have?”

“But…”

“His words… he is totally not from here…”

Back in that room, Shraffe just stares at the door, unable to speak of anything else. He knows what exactly she is planning to do, and he hates the idea of playing with people’s heart deeply to gain such power.

“I know what you are thinking,” Nicole moves closer toward him, “But this is the only choice we ever have…”

“It’s just… If I do this, I am no different than other men…”

She slowly pushes him to sit on the bed, with her following suite, sitting close to him, “Say, what do you think about Sarah?”

“She’s… nice. I really like her.”

“Just like?”

He hesitates to tell her why he feels attracted to her a bit, but her stares just begs him to do so, “Truthfully, she looks a lot like someone I had a crush on.”

“Owh?”

He smirks, looking down, “That girl… she’s just too far from my reach. So we are not a thing; never one.”

“What about Sarah?”

“I guess with what had happened currently, I do start to grow some form of feeling toward her.”

“She’s so cool, able to have such man like you,” she turns around, leaning on his side of his body, “Do you know that men with such philosophy like yours are like one out of one billion in Atrocity?”

“That’s bad…”

“Men like you… women will do whatever we can to have you.”

“That’s… exactly the aim of being sexism… well, one of them…”

“But that’s the truth… just like me…”

She turns around, pushing him onto the bed, having both of their face close to her, “Your words… they affect me greatly.”

“O-on what term?”

“They make me wishing that you will become the True King of Luxuria…”

CHU!

She pulls back from him, with both their eyes are making contact with each other.

With a gulp, Nicole whispers to herself, “I’m sorry, Sarah, but I really can’t help it…”

Without any moment to react, his lips are once again being salvaged by the woman on him right now. He wanted to push her right now, but he is too weak to fight her hold of his hands; too weak to fight this unlawful temptation.

In just two days, he already had his way with two different ladies? This is a sin among men.

Yet… somehow this feels good… feels as if this is the right thing to do.

He can feel a hand is caressing that one part of him, making him flinching by the contact.

Nicole pulls away her face once more, smiling at him seductively, “I know you don’t want this, but I want this so bad now…”

She pushes herself away from his face, closer to his bulging rock and gently unhook his belt, letting the member free as soon as the zip opens and the pants are pulled.

She is petrified for a moment.

Feeling nothing, he sits up to check on her, “Is anything wrong?”

“I… don’t think I can do this… This is my first, but I know I will only choke myself if I try to eat that size…”

“Don’t rush,” he gently caressing her as she looks at him surprised.

“You… are enjoying this?”

He could only smile as she holds the flesh with her right hand, slowly licking it with the tip of her tongue. She keeps on licking and licking, with each lick is closer to the hole on her face. Finally, she tries to push the whole thing slowly into her mouth, alas with some difficulties.

But this girl has no idea how to give up. She keeps on pushing to the limit, finally gagging up at the last round, unexpectedly having her face filled with white liquid as she pulls out at the last moment.

“Sorry about that. I should have warned you,” Shraffe speaks with some guilt as she wipes off the dirt of her face.

Standing up, she pulls her shirt and her pants away as she climbs onto his body, wrapping his neck as she tries to fit the sword into her lower hole at the front. He helps her by holding onto her waist on one hand and adjusts the position of his spear with the other hand.

With some force applied into it, the meat is pushed into her body as she moans in pain, “Ack… argh…”

“Be careful,” he helps her as she finally able to ‘eat’ the whole meat, now holding onto his neck.

“You better not let me go.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

She moves up and down slowly, grinding the wall of the inside with his shaft several times, with some time she goes to eat his face again, playing both tongues together to try to calm her down.

With some more force applied, she lets a louder moan as she becomes exhausted.

“Let me finish this up,” Shraffe quickly mutters, spins around and puts her onto the bed instead, with him on her top.

She lets her arms go, tries to rest a bit as he pulls one leg upward, humping into her forward, ramming her as she moans even louder than before.

She grits her teeth, clearly feeling some form of pain with each thrust.

Nicole finally lets her voice out, “Come… I want to be close to you…”

He lets go of her leg, now lying on top of her as he starts kissing her lips, still having his lower part moving. She, on the other hand, wraps her legs around him, letting him to ram her fully.

The thrusts are getting faster and faster as some voice is lets out a bit from her busy mouth as he won’t let her lets them go, keeps her busy with all the tongue wrestling happened inside there.

With one last thrust, he pushes her deeply, letting all the remaining liquid to pour and fill up her inside. The two lets go of each other, now lying side by side with sweats all over their faces.

Nicole stares at him, muttering, “Will you… take care of Sarah for me?”

“I will… take care of Sarah… and you… no matter what…”

She chuckles, biting her lips seductively, “What a sleazy man you are…”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is finally the time that has been promised.

People are gathering around the time square, with the prince and his guards stand at the middle of the circle, waiting idly for his challenger to appear.

Shunji begins to smirk, “Is the infamous Red King is scared after all? Maybe the title ‘King’ is too much for him to bear.”

Far at the forest, Shraffe is walking calmly, sometimes holding tight on his red jacket, followed closely by both Sarah and Nicole, who are also wearing the same red jackets.

Nicole turns toward her friend, “Are you sure he can defeat the prince? He has already bedded with so many women but Shraffe only has us by his side.”

“Maybe not, but I know he can at least be on par with him.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“I don’t know. I just had this feeling.”

At the cave, Dayana just stand still in front of the entrance, looking at the town without doing anything else. She then walks into the cave, maintaining her sour face.

The three finally arrives at the town square, as people start making a path for him to enter the circle.

Shunji seems pissed, looking at his opponent now standing up to him. His eyes then turn to see both Sarah and Nicole behind him, muttering, “Is that girl from my kingdom, the best player of her team, is your queen?”

“You mean, Nicole? What if she is?”

“You are indeed a thief. First you took my Sarah, now her as well.”

“Then, what about you? You took away every woman you can find, even someone else’s wives. Is that okay for you?”

“I AM THE PRINCE OF AVARITIA! WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE!?”

Shraffe stands up still, crossing his arms into an X, “I am the Ruby King of Hopra, the newest hope for the Atrocity!” he shouts out loud, with his eyes glowing red, **“Savior Release!”**

Armors fly off from the sky and goes straight onto him, giving him the armor of Savior Zero as he readies in his stance.

**“Savior Release,”** Shunji speaks calmly, with an emerald appears on his chest, shooting green beam up onto the sky. Green armor pieces fly downward, attaching themselves onto him, now giving him a bulkier suit resembles a phoenix, complete with a tail-like cape behind him. His shoulder pads looks like bird’s feet, **“Emerald King: Prince of Greed.”**

The two are now standing still, looking at each other with their own stances, not moving even an inch. Then, at the same time, the two charges forward, start attacking each other.

The two exchanges punches and kicks, with each nearly overpowering each other.

Shunji is then got pushed away onto a wall as he snaps his fingers, creating sparks around his body. He then throws a fist, shooting thunder toward Shraffe, but he quickly throws some fireballs right at the shot, creating explosion midair before going through the smoke and goes to give his opponent a fiery punch, which ended up clashing with Shunji’s lightning-based punch.

“Damn you!” the prince shouts in frustration, “How come you, someone with only two women is able to defeat me, someone who is far superior to you!?”

“I don’t know. But I can say that I really hate your way of thinking!”

He grabs him by the collar and starts throwing the prince away from there, before releasing a kick that forces him to defend himself with his hands.

“You only see women as nothing more than tools for your own unending pleasure. You are a scum worse than a scum I have ever seen.”

“What’s wrong with that!? Women are indeed nothing more than factories for producing new generation. Isn’t it great to treat them as something more valuable?” Shunji goes to punch him, but Shraffe grabs his hand and pulls him closer.

“I have no idea on what term you sees that ideology as valuable, but I can tell you that women are better than what you just said!” he shouts as he head butts the prince right onto his skull.

Shraffe now holding his fist high, burning with flame as he goes for the kill.

But then a huge explosion occurs, causing their attention to shift toward the cause of the commotion.

One man stands still among a crowd of purple wearing suit of armor, holding a rifle on his shoulder. He smirks, looking at the two, “Sorry, folks, but Violet King is now claiming this town as his. Every single associated with the Kings of Luxuria shall be dead upon sight. And judging by your armors, I would say that you two are Red King and Green King of Luxuria. Then, you are our enemies.”

He then points his gun toward the two, with other people start to run away from there.

Shunji quickly stands up, shouting at his guards, “All of you, get me his head! He dares to interfere with my fight!”

As instructed, the guards clash with the violet army.

The prince turns toward Shraffe, “Your life has now been saved by that jerk over there.”

He pulls out an emerald out of somewhere and puts it onto his chest, **“Queen Assistance: Emerald Crossguard!”**

A green blade appears in his right hand as Shunji charges forward toward this unknown man.

Shraffe notices something different but he is unable to process the thought perfectly, having interfered by the violet soldiers.

**“Savior Release!”**

Both Nicole and Sarah appear beside him, punching the man onto the ground while wearing their suit of armors.

Nicole is now wearing European-styled clothing and is holding two blades that are connected with a chain.

Both she and Sarah attack the soldiers from afar, letting Shraffe moves through some and slashes some of the soldiers with his claws.

Both of the ladies then take off their gems, throwing it toward him, “Take it! Teach that prince who’s the hero.”

“Will do!”

Shunji is seemingly struggles against the violet-wearing man, who is able to fend off his attack with only his rifle.

The man taunts him, “Too bad, Emerald King! You are really that weak, didn’t you?”

“What!?” Shunji pulls out the emerald out of his gem and puts another stone he pulls out of somewhere into his gem, exchanging his blade into a green brass.

The man sees his weapon changes and scoffs, “Is that it? I expect Power Diffusion from you, but I can only see you wielding a fancy weapon.”

“What the hell are you talking about!?” the prince shouts in anger and goes to punch him, but he is too weak thanks to the fight earlier to even hit his opponent properly.

The man just grabs the arm and pushes him away, “With your current ability, you won’t be able to even challenge our king. Too bad.”

“GRRAAAAAH!”

Shraffe appears into the fight, having his boot right onto the man’s abdomen, pushing him away from the king.

He then looks at the man, “Wow, and you called yourself Prince of Greed? Is victory is not part of your greed?”

“Shut up!” Shunji stands up, ready in his stance, “His mine.”

“Too bad, ‘cause I don’t give a fuck about you!” Shraffe pulls out one ruby and puts it into his gem on his chest, **“Queen Assistance: Ruby Pistols!”**

His armor shifts into gunner form, shocking Shunji, “It changes form?”

“What? Don’t tell me you have never has this?”

Aiming his guns, Shraffe starts shooting bullets toward the man, as he retaliates by shooting him back, deflecting all bullets.

“That suck. Well, at least I get to try this one,” the red king takes out another gem, putting it in place of the one he used earlier.

**“Queen Assistance: Ruby Chain!”**

His armor shifts once more, now looking more like Nicole’s, even wielding her blades and chain.

“Again?” Shunji is shocked once again.

Shraffe charges forward, throwing one dagger toward the man but he quickly deflects the blade. Still, he jumps forward, grabbing the blade and goes for the melee strike.

The man seems happy, “It seems you have mastered the act of Power Diffusion. Not everyone can master it. One needs to have a great chemistry with the owner of the power to properly using it. I can see there is such king. Too bad we are enemies.”

Shraffe just ignores him, throwing blades over blades and finally able to wrap one end of his chain around his feet, throwing him onto the ground.

Changing back into his original form, his ruby shines brighter after putting his hand onto it, **“Absolute Order: Execute!”**

The claw grows longer as he strikes the man twice, followed by an explosion.

But then the spot where the man is has been emptied.

“Our work is done! Retreat!”

The violet soldiers are running away from there, as the man follows them, but not before looking at him, “Ruby King, what’s your name?”

“Shraffe.”

“I am H. Remember that well.”

He then joins the troop.

Shunji, already turned back to normal, walks away from there.

Shraffe turns back into his normal self as he glares at the prince, “So soon?”

The prince just ignores him, walking away with his guards.

Nicole and Sarah approach Shraffe, hugging him at both sides, smiling at him as he smiles back at them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a dark blue-filled room with a pool at the middle of the room, a man in robe is sitting on a throne, looking at the pool as it shows everything that happened in Vega Town.

A woman in skin tight suit with some armor on her torso walks into the room, kneeling in front of him, “The powers of both Ruby King and Emerald King has been analyzed.”

“Great. Now we will need to have the data from the other three and the Violet Army will be ready to go all out.”

The woman then stands up, sitting on the man, “My king, why bother asking for the analysis when you are already this strong?”

The man on the throne chuckles, “To make sure nothing can go wrong. Atrocity and even Earth will be ours.”


	3. A Missing Friend

 

# A Missing Friend

The small band of Ruby Kingdom plus one is now walking through an open road, casually strolling through the landscape.

Dayana seems to be looking exhausted as she pants heavily, “H-hey… can we please rest now?”

“Rest?” Sarah turns toward her as she mutters, “Sure, right?” she turns toward Shraffe.

He just nods.

The four travelers sit beside the road as the maid breathes heavily as she speaks up, “Young mistress, how are you capable of travelling through the really long distance without feeling any exhaustion of some sort? How were you able to become so fit?”

Sarah gives a think for a while, “Now that you mentioned it, how am I able to do such feat? I usually can’t even walk further than from my home till the secret base of ours.”

Nicole chuckles, “You didn’t figure that out yet? Our abilities are thanks to our king here.”

“Me?” Shraffe is startled, “Meaning?”

“Ever since receiving the title King of Hopra, Shraffe has gained the ability that no normal human being are able to do, such as running fast and as far as inhumanly possible, or slightly stronger and more flexible, as well as faster reflexive movement. And any queens of the said kings will be having the same advantages as a compensation for giving our bodies to them.”

Sarah responds, “Wait, we also gained such? I thought that suit of armor is the only thing we are been given to.”

The ex-Avaritia citizen shakes her head, “The history has been stating on how the first king of Luxuria loves all of his wives so much none of them are ever being called as or even allowed to being referred as concubines unlike other first kings. It is said that he even blesses his queens with powers beyond humanity before marriages as a mean to protect themselves from any threats. At that time, Luxuria is the strongest kingdom among the seven kingdoms of Atrocity. Considering that the kings of Hopra’s powers are from the first king of Luxuria, it is not a surprise that the queens are close to theirs kings in term of power, if not equal.”

Shraffe wonders something, “But if this power is hailed by the King of Luxuria, why would we are called as Kings and Queens of Hopra and not Kings and Queens of Luxuria?”

Sarah answers, “There’s already the king and queen of Luxuria, silly. Still, what is Hopra?”

Nicole shakes her head again, “No idea. But the people of Luxuria knows of the last words of their first king before his apparent demise, which is ‘I shall not be leaving this world, not before giving my blessing for my successors; the Kings and Queens of Hopra to become the ruler of all Atrocity’. Thus, anyone with the powers similar to the first king’s is called as Kings and Queens of Hopra.”

The four just sit there for a while, as Nicole suddenly speaks up, “Hey, if you think that Dayana is such a burden to us, how about you just have your way with her?”

“NO!” both Dayana and Shraffe shout at the same time.

Shraffe continues, “Am I looking like someone who is willingly to go as far as being a huge pervert? As if turning you two into what I can call as my slaves, following my words for the rest of your lives…”

“That’s… really peculiar to hear from a man like you,” Nicole smiles at him, “I really wonder what your point of origin is.”

Sarah looks at her maid, “What about you? Why don’t you want to help the team?”

“I… my body is only for you, young mistress…” she seems to be stuttering in explaining her reason, which rewards her with silent glares from them all.

“Did… I say anything weird?”

“Yeah… it sounds like as if you have a feeling for Sarah,” Shraffe responds, “I’m not really hates that, but I totally did not expect that coming from you.”

Especially since someone with your face from my world outrightly hates Sarah with passion, is what Shraffe speaks in his mind.

He then turns toward Sarah, “By the way, where are we actually?”

“We are on the road to a city famous for their fruit import, Zawame City!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in that city, a group of people is seen in a cramped workplace, working on a case.

“There’s just no way it’s possible for such thing to happen!” one man seems to be pissed off about the case they are working on.

One nerdy looking man speaks up, “But we have been detecting the same signal like the one from three months ago. It’s no doubt it’s the Slow Down.”

“I don’t believe this bullcrap about this Show Down thing! You guys are just messing with my head here! Argh, I hate my life!”

The man simply walks out of there, leaving the people in that office by themselves.

“Well, he is one annoying guy…”

The woman wearing dark blue police uniform seems uneasy, having her eyes straight toward the case board.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is strange.

As the four enter the city from the front gate, Shraffe can’t believe with what he sees with his own two totally functional eyes.

This place seriously looks like the place he came from; modernized buildings made of bricks all over the place. This city may not look exactly like his own hometown, but he knows for sure that this place will have what he has.

Sarah suddenly speaks, having her eyes focus on some people there, “I always wonder what that box thing they are looking at is. It seems there are people trapped in there.”

He chuckles, looking at her, “That’s what we call as mobile phone.”

“Mo-by… what?”

“Mobile phone. It’s what people here used to speak to other people from other places.”

“It is so convenient. Why can’t we have such thing at home?”

“I’m sure it’s because that thing couldn’t stay alive for a really long time and your kingdom has no way of reviving them.”

“Ah, that’s why… did you come from here?”

He shakes his head, “Nah, but my place has such. Hey, where is this place city situated in? I’m not sure we are still in your kingdom, right?”

She nods happily, “I’m glad you actually noticed. We are in the very nation that will be hosting the annual Supreme World Arena Gladiator; the rising kingdom, Luxuria!”

“R-rising?” he can’t help but notices the obvious entendre happens in that title, especially considering which sin the name Luxuria represents.

Still, his attention seems to be gradually focusing on the fact that he is standing on the kingdom where his powers came from. Maybe this is the perfect chance of learning the history of his powers even deeper.

The four keep on moving and moving, as the girls seem to be acting like fishes out of water, ogling at how different this world is compare to theirs.

They then reach one place that seems to be filled with people gathering to watch something.

Curious, they decide to do the same thing, moving closer to the gathering.

In front of them all, they can see a group of people wearing various clothes seem to be dancing in certain choreographies, something he had never seen before.

As soon as the group finishes, all of them seems to be cheering up, along with the spectators.

Dayana mutters in annoyance, “What kind of dance is that? It is so weird…”

“I guess that’s how they dance here,” Nicole wonders, looking at Shraffe, “Did they?”

He nods, as he notices one man in blue jacket like some of the dancers just looking at them, before walking away from there.

One of the dancers, among those who wears red and black long coat also notices of his existence and quickly runs to catch up to him, “Hey!”

The man stops, glances at him from the back of his shoulder as the dancer continues his words, “You can still join us if you want to.”

The man just walks away from there, leaving them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A building is seen filled with people taking photos, and some polices as well.

The female cop from earlier arrives into the scene, now wearing a weird dome-shaped helmet with a metal box attached on her back like a bag. She is also holding something that seems to be looking like a spray of some sort.

“Look at that officer from Special Investigation Unit over there,” one of the police present speaks up from afar.

The woman just walks around the scene slowly, seem to be looking at any details of that place with the radar-thing.

“I can’t believe they let such people to come and dirtying the crime scene. What is wrong with the higher-ups anyway?”

“No idea. The king seems to be letting these crazy people run around freely. He must be out of his mind?”

“I guess having his way with the queen is too much for him.”

The two police just laugh in their conversation, seem to be having no qualm of insulting their own ruler.

That’s what inside of the female cop’s mind currently.

She decides to just ignore them and move along with her investigation, moving around to look for something.

But then something feels weird.

All of her movement feels somewhat restrained. It is as if she is unable to fully control her limbs.

Trying so hard to turn her head around the place, she can see a silver monster with big ears walking into the scene as he laughs out loud, “Trying to capture me? Slim chance, human!”

‘Slowdown?’ the woman speaks inside of her mind, looking at the monster, ‘That must be the Roidmude! But how am I going to get to that thing?’

As soon as she stops thinking, a long mini road appears from somewhere as a small toy police car moves along the road, starts shooting the monster rapidly.

More roads appear, as more toy cars move along the roads, start smashing and attacking the monster in various ways.

Everything around them starts moving back to normal, with all of them now falls onto ground.

The woman quickly stands up, looking around just to find out that the monster and the toy cars are no longer around.

“They must be here,” she mutters to herself as she starts running toward one direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Roidmude is seen keep being pushed around by the toy cars, and finally getting himself attacked by a group of people wearing violet suits.

At the same time, the woman reaches the location and sees those people standing up against the single monster.

“I knew it!” she speaks up, seeing the purple-clad group, “It’s the Violet Kings.”

Among them, one man in car-like suit stands forward, pointing fingers at him, “Roidmude, this is as far as you can go!”

“Owh, what now!?” the monster shout, “Am I facing a group of cosplayers now?”

Ignoring his words, the purple-clad people charge straight toward the enemy, hitting him with all they got one by one. The car-based man pulling out a long sword with a steering as the handle and spins the steering around as he is about to do the finishing move against the monster, but instead getting shot by a purple beam from the back.

All of their attentions turn toward a man holding a green and purple gun at the side.

The car-based hero shouts upon seeing him, “You are… Mitsuzane Kureshima, one of the Legion of Evil!”

“Don’t forget that I am also this,” he takes out a buckle and puts it around his waist, tighten by a silver belt appears out from the buckle.

That buckle has nothing else in it but a single thin slot in front of it.

Taking out a card, he puts it into the slot as he mutters, **“Unleash.”**

_LOG IN: RYUGEN!_

Grey suit appears around him, with some purple-colored Chinese soldier-themed armors appears around the suit, putting themselves on certain places. His bug eyes flash off violet light, signifying the finish of the sequence.

**“Evil King: Ryugen.”**

As soon as he announces his title, a lot of monsters with round back appear out of nowhere, now surrounding the group.

“What a merry situation we have here right now?”

Shraffe, Sarah and Nicole appear from somewhere, looking at the battlefield as he speaks up, “I don’t know if I should even interfere in this fight, but my heart says otherwise, especially seeing this outnumber situation.”

Red jewels appear on their chests as all three of them shouts, **“Savior Release!”** Their own armors soon arrive as they are all wearing their own battle suits.

“The red king!?” Ryugen seems shocked, looking at his appearance, “Why are you here?”

“Owh, we’re just passing by. But that does not mean we are not free to kick some ass.”

The three quickly jump toward the monsters, joining the fight as the fight soon starts.

The violet car hero finds himself busy with Ryugen, slashing him while exchanging fists.

Ryugen smirks, “Are you really this place’s new officer? You sure are weak, unlike the one before you.”

“At least I’m not so weak that I decide to betray my own friends!” the man goes to slash the enemy, but he retaliates with two bladed wheels appear and strike him hard.

He is about to strike some more, but a shield of flame appears before him. Shraffe is now in front of the car officer, punching the grey man with his flaming fists.

The man is thrown back few steps as he smirks, “You horny bastards sure are annoying.”

He quickly runs away from there, followed by some of the monsters and with Roidmude as well.

The three quickly reunite, turning their attentions toward the purple team as he asks, “What are they?”

“None of your business!” the car hero seems pissed as he goes on to attack him, but then a huge block of earth appears before them, with a loud voice shouts, “There shall be no fight between you two!”

A man wearing yellow jacket walks into the scene, followed closely by a blond woman with a red eye on her right, also wearing the same yellow jacket.

The purple men, except the car-based one quickly bow at his presence. The man seems unfazed by his appearance.

The police woman nearby seems shocked, muttering, “It’s the Yellow King!”

The aforementioned king speaks to the car warrior, “Violet King: Drive, I thought I made it clear that the red king is reported as not our enemies. Our enemies are only the Legion of Evil and the Green King.”

“I’m sorry,” he speaks quietly.

The yellow king sighs, “Then, you shall go back to your position. I’ll be keeping this event to myself, so I hope this event shall not be happened again.”

The purple team walks away from there, but the policewoman quickly runs out of her hideout, grabbing the car hero’s hand, “You are Tomari-san, right? It’s you, right?”

The man just walks away, pulling his hand away as the walk away from there.

“Tomari-san!” the woman seems desperately calling out for him.

The king mutters to her, “Kiriko Shijima, Shinnosuke Tomari is already dead long ago.”

“But there’s only one Drive! That system’s compatibility… is fully synchronized with him!”

“I am sure he is not the only person who is able to fully utilize the system, Shijima-san.”

The three red heroes revert themselves back into their human form as Shraffe mutters, “What are those violet-wearing people anyway? Another king of Luxuria?”

The yellow king turns toward him, smiling at him, “I am sorry for my rudeness on the interference. My name is Kouta Kazuraba, the overseer of this place and also the Yellow King of Luxuria, just like you.”

“It’s nothing though. But seeing how you know them, maybe you can tell me what are they?”

“Then, how about we return back to my place? I would love to get to know the new red king.”

“Then, show us the way.”

He and the woman walk away from there, as the three quickly follows after them.

Shraffe takes a look at Kiriko once as he turns back to follow the king.

Dayana appears out of somewhere as she approaches Kiriko, “You are with the Special Investigation Unit, Kiriko Shijima, right?”

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kouta, Shraffe and others are finally arrived into a huge mansion, as the three look at the place with amazement.

“This is quite a place you have,” Nicole mutters, agreed by both her king and co-queen.

“It is nothing, really,” Kouta goes to sit on a chair as soon as they reached a living room, “This isn’t even my place.”

“This isn’t yours?” Shraffe wonders.

He nods, “I am merely an acting overseer of this place, as the real overseer is currently busy with his own work somewhere else far. How about you all sit here with us?”

With a polite manner each, all three of them do as what the Yellow King requested.

But then Shraffe quickly springs a question, “Did you know of those violet-wearing people? Their powers are oddly similar to ours.”

“I see that you’ve noticed that. It is true that they have powers similar to the kings of Luxuria, but I can assure you that they mean no harm. They are only acting that way against their enemies; the Legion of Evil.”

Before he could ask anything else, Sarah unexpectedly cuts him off, “The Legion of Evil was defeated by the Champions of Atrocity years ago, how are they still around?”

“Let’s just say that what’re left are the remnants of the organization.”

“And those violet people?”

“They are the newly reformed Champions of Atrocity; the Violet Kings of Atrocity. Their armories are based on the powers possessed by the Kings of Luxuria, only weaker.”

Shraffe gives it a thought for awhile as he mutters in response, “Let me get this straight; there’s a war happens between what you called as Legion of Evil and Champions of Atrocity, and then the Champions won, but they are still around, so those Violet Kings are pretty much the defenders of humanity against the remnants.”

“Correct,” Sarah nods at him, “But they are not only fighting against the remains I supposed. Remember their attack last time?”

“Attack?” Kouta asks in curiosity as Nicole quickly responds, “The Violet Kings attacked us before when we met the Green King; Shunji.”

“What was your intention of meeting him?”

Shraffe answers his question, “We tried to stop him from enslaving someone’s wife to become his instead, but then we fought against each other. That’s when the Violet Kings appear.”

“It seems they must have mistaken you as acquaintance with him. He is never really a favorite among the Kings and Violet Kings ourselves.”

Kouta then stares at him, “I can see that you are a good man, if you are willingly to go against him when you only have two queens against him with so many women by his sides. Not to mention that the fact that you are still standing here actually means something.”

“What is it?”

“That you are special.”

“Me?”

His words confuse them.

He quickly stands up as he speaks up, “I guess we have to go and find a place to stay for a night.”

“How about just stay here for the night. We do have a place for guests.”

“I don’t think I can do that. It will not be a wise move for me, a normal commoner to become a guest for a leader of a town of his own. Thanks for the conversation. At least I get to learn something from our meeting.”

The three then walk out of there when he notices something, “Hey’ where’s Dayana?”

The female just shrug as they walk away from the mansion.

The white-clothing female is staring at them from the window, with Kouta approaches her, “Mai, what do you think of him?”

“I have no idea. I can feel some kind of feeling coming out from him, but I have no idea what it’s really is. All I can say that we still need to watch him a bit more.”

“I see. Too bad he declines my suggestion of staying here. It’s fine; you are still around, after all.”

They both stare at some place, looking at a woman standing near the door as he speaks to her, “Toka, will you keep an eye for me?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” she bows at him before walking out of there.

Mai looks at him, “What about you?”

“I still need to check on the Violet Kings. Their actions just now concern me.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Y-you actually meant it!?” Kiriko seems shocked, looking at Dayana.

They seem to be conversing of some kind of topic at a restaurant.

Dayana gives a straight nod, while she adds something, “The missing detective is indeed Shinnosuke Tomari. I saw his face before as he changed to one of those violet heroes.”

“But… why did he ignore me when I called him out? It is as if he… doesn’t know me…”

“I don’t have any solution for that, but I know one person who is surely can help you with such problem.”

“Who? Who is it?” Kiriko becomes impatient.

“Rather than speaks to you about him, how about I bring you toward him myself.”

She quickly stands up as she grabs her hands, pulling the policewoman out of there as quickly as possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two ended up entering a room, which Shraffe, Sarah and Nicole are already in there, lying on one bed.

The first queen takes notice of her entrance and quickly climbs off the bed, “Dayana, where have you been?”

“I’m sorry, princess, but I am just meeting a friend of mine.”

Shraffe recognizes the guest’s face immediately, “Ah, you are that woman that appeared at that one place earlier; right after we fought one monster.”

She speaks out loud, “My name is Kiriko Shijima, an officer of Zawame City Police Department under the division of Special Investigation.”

“Special Investigation?” Nicole piqué an interest, “What’s that?”

“Long ago, we had a war against monsters in some part of the world, and now after the war has ended, Special Investigation is the one that hunted down the remnants of those monsters.”

“Then, are those Violet Kings has anything to do with you?”

She shakes her head, “They have publicly emerged as of late, calling themselves replacements of the heroes who fought in the war before, going as far as eliminating the enemies. They have appeared in all seven countries in Atrocity.”

“But… that one person I saw back then… the armor resembles the very same armor that my friend has once used.”

“You mean?” Shraffe asks her, wondering what kind of answers will he receives.

“It is one of the system used in battling against a certain type of enemy. But there is only few systems before and all… all of them has disappeared after the war…”

He quickly stands up, walking toward her, “Are you okay?”

“I… I’m sorry… it’s just… one of the users of such system is my brother, and he was announced as KIA before…”

“How about this person we are talking about?”

“A close friend of mine… He is my partner… and…”

“The one you loved?” Sarah interrupts her words suddenly, startling her, “N-no… he’s just…”

“I’m just kid. He must be a great friend of yours…”

She nods, “I was informed that you can help me find an answer. I was hoping for you to help me in such case.”

“But how do you sure that he IS your friend, and not just someone ended up wearing the similar looking armor?”

“I… saw him changed once…”

Sarah moves closer to her, “I’m not sure we can help you in a short time. We won’t be here long. Unless…”

Kiriko is about to be disappointed, but raises her head upon hearing her words, “Unless?”

“Do you willing to give anything you have in search for an answer you are looking for?”

She nods.

“Even if it means your own self?”

“What… what are you trying to tell me?” she becomes hesitant of whatever the woman is planning to do.

Sarah proceeds to whisper something at her right ear, causing her a great flood of blush as she walks away from them, “You must be joking! Is that really necessary?”

“If you are willingly for such, you can gain a power and it may let you search for answers you ever want to find out. As of current, your capabilities are way limited.”

“But…” she turns to look at Shraffe, who seems to be confused of whatever they are talking about.

He finally realizes something, “Hey, you are not going to coax her to sleep a night with me, right?”

“Hey, as of you are now, you still any support you can find to become stronger that that Green King. You have no time to be so picky,” Nicole mutters, “You have gone this far…”

“Still… I don’t like how women have to sleep with me just to make me stronger.”

“Owh, you and your kindness…”

Kiriko stares at him for a while, as she turns toward the two queens, and lastly toward Dayana, who is nodding at her. She then turns back at him, “Please… you can have me, in exchange for that power you promised to give.”

“Are you sure? You might regret your choice after this.”

“If this is the only way to find an answer of such, I will do that. Besides, I can see how reluctant you are in this whole King of Luxuria stuff. I feel that I can trust your judgement.”

Sarah and Nicole slowly walk out of there, pulling Dayana with them as the former speaks out loud, waving at them, “Have fun!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **[LEMON START]**

It has been minutes… and nobody does anything at all.

Kiriko is just sitting on the bed, looking nervous as she plays with her fingers, looking all over the place that isn’t his face.

She finally looks at him, noticing how Shraffe keeps on looking toward outside of the window, not blinking an eye even once.

She takes a look at the outside as well, seeing how the sun has started to set.

He notices her looking at him and quickly mutters, “I… I’m sorry for the wait… it’s just… I don’t feel right about doing this thing…”

“If you are not into this kind of business, how did you end up being one of the Kings of Luxuria?”

“I have no idea. I woke up inside a weird cave and then things just happen like this. Next thing I know, I have this power and involved in this whole ‘having-sex-to-get-powers’ situation…”

Kiriko stares at him for awhile, before asking, “Where did you come from?”

“I… can’t remember anything. Why?”

“It’s just… it is so rare to see someone like you in Atrocity; especially the one that has a relation with Luxuria.”

She then smiles as she snickers, “It’s interesting.”

Putting her hat down and letting her long hair loose, she slowly walks toward him, grabbing him by his shirt on the chest, pulling him closer to her.

In just a blink, he found himself having a competition with her lips, as each of them seems to be trying to eat each other out. Once in a while, they let their tongues to have a contact with one another. The contest soon ends with the two completely subdued, now not letting the contacts of their lips against each other. The battle instead continues from within their mouths.

Letting their contact go, Kiriko slowly unbuttons her uniform, taking off one by from her jacket, skirt, her shirt underneath and even her stockings, showing her body to be covered in black tanktop and black panties.

Seeing her actions of asking, he proceeds to take off his red jacket and his white shirt. He even let loose of his pants, leaving only his red underwear covering his weapon.

The two proceeds to making out on each other once more, and in the midst of their session, they found themselves lying on the bed, with her now on top of him.

The table is then turns, as his right hand has found its way underneath of her tanktop. She seems to be blushing, letting off an almost silent moan from deep within.

He can feel how she isn’t wearing anything under there, so he seems to be getting an easy access on her assets. His fingers gently caressing and flicking the tip of the mounds as he focuses some of his attention on her lips and eventually down there.

With so many things they are playing with, they did not even realized how they are no longer wearing anything on the bed.

Kiriko finally feels something as she mutters, “It’s a bit cold here…”

“Ah, the air is getting colder here. Would you like me to turn it off?”

“It’s fine. I have a better idea…”

She pulls the blanket over her body and positions herself into a crawling position, looking at him with a wishful and sultry look.

Knowing exactly what he needs to do, Shraffe moves above her, slowly putting the tip of his weapon right at the entrance of the cave while staying close to her.

She suddenly looks at him, “Could you please… be gentle to me?”

“Still new?”

“Mm…”

“I’m surprised you can think of such idea…”

She blushes heavily, “I hope you don’t think of me as a s-AH!”

Her words are interrupted by a sudden ram as he whispers toward her, “I’m sorry, I guess I am a bit hasty…”

“It’s okay… just… don’t stop…”

Slowly, he pushes his member deep into her, as she groans a bit, gritting her teeth and lips, holding out the pain of forcing such size into her still-new cave.

As the tip is now close to what he can pushes into, he starts pulling back and ramming back into her, now even faster as she seems to be finally adapted to his size.

The push-n-pull session is getting faster and faster, with Kiriko no longer holds her voice, moans as loud and sexy as it can be heard, “Ah~….ah~… more… pleas-ah!...”

Pulling out, he positions herself to face him as he pushes her legs wide, now ramming her from the front. While this going on, he holds herself closer to him, exploring her lips once more. She lets herself being close to him by wrapping her legs around his waist, disabling any movement potential to be making the session stops halfway.

The ramming in this position is a lot rougher, with Kiriko is getting louder and louder, even while her mouth being excavated by Shraffe.

He then sits up straight while still holding onto her, now pushing herself up and down. During this time, she can no longer think straight as she does whatever he has in his own mind, letting herself being controlled, moving her hips up and down with more moans can be heard.

The two are now lying on the bed again, this time with her on top of him. But now the activity is stale a bit, as she seems reluctant to move even more.

“Are you… going to shoot inside of me?” she asks, still having blushes on her cheeks.

“It depends…”

“I… don’t want to… but… what if I become addicted to this…?”

Suddenly, they can hear voices approaching them as he sees something that makes him asks, “Sarah, Nicole, what are you doing here?”

Kiriko quickly turns around, seeing the two are already stripping themselves, showing their own bare bodies as the latter speaks up, “I can’t help it but watch you two having fun.”

Nicole sighs, “I have this feeling of wanting to join the fun as well… you know?”

Sarah quickly jumps onto Kiriko, caressing her shoulders as she whispers, “You should keep his seed, you know? If you don’t, you might not want to stop.”

“But…”

Nicole lies beside Shraffe, smiling at her, “Don’t worry, he will be as gentle as possible…”

“It’s already too late for that…”

The session starts again, as new challengers join the fun, doing something that seems possible with only two players present.

Skips to the end of it, Shraffe is sitting up right at the edge of the bed, holding Kiriko’s head as she seems busy enjoying the meat ice cream for the dessert.

Sarah is seen sitting behind him, kissing his neck passionately while Nicole is lying with her head on his right feet.

Nicole suddenly springs a question, “Should we get a bigger room next time we were to recruit someone new?”

Shraffe suddenly responds, glaring at her, “What do you mean, recruit?”

“Why not?” Sarah asks, “It’s better to have more women by your side. You can become stronger that way.”

“I’m not sure that’s a great idea. No women love having their loves being shared.”

Kiriko pulls her head as she looks at him from down there with some exhaustion in her breath, “I don’t mind… If I can still do what I want, I don’t mind having sharing with more concubines…”

“Hey,” he speaks up in a stern voice, “None of you are concubines. You, and the ladies we will be having, are all my queens…”

The ladies laugh, pushing him onto the bed, starts kissing him all over his body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **[LEMON ENDS]**

Kiriko just finished wearing her uniform back as she turns toward the three, who are already wearing their clothes, “What should we do now?”

Shraffe gives a thought for awhile, “Maybe we should be waiting for any sing from the Special Investigations? That’s the only clue to track down the Violet Kings…”

A phone rings as Kiriko answers it immediately, “Kiriko’s here. Slowdown? I’ll be there.”

As she hangs up, she can see Shraffe nods at her, as she nods back,

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in a city, a green monster with a bucket-ish shape as his head is seen panicking as he runs away from something, looking back as he moves few steps each.

Without any warning, he is smashed by so many small cars, followed by one man in purple car-based suit’s air punch.

The monster rolls away as he stands up, kneeling in front of the man and some other Violet Kings’ mooks, “Please spare me… I’m begging you…”

“Brain, you dare beg for your life, after having your kind nearly killing us all?”

“I’m just… I’m just trying to survive! We have all nearly extinct because of the last war, and we have no choice but to stay in the shadow.”

“Then, explain your kind’s recent attack!”

“Attack? I don’t know any attack! I don’t know what you are talking about!”

“LIES!” the Violet King Drive wastes no time to slash a powerful slash across the monster, splitting him into half and lets him explodes. Soon a solid-looking number flies out of the explosion only to do the same.

“Another one has been defeated,” he looks content, looking at the sky with a sign of relief, “Soon, we will be able to rid the world of Roidmude…”

“You murderers!”

At the same time, Evil King Ryugen appears with his own team of grey-wearing people and starts to have a war against the violet-clad people.

Shraffe and his trio queen arrive into the scene, now hiding from somewhere as they watch the fight going on.

He looks at Kiriko, wondering, “I already know the origin of the Violet Kings, but what about those grey people? Who are they exactly?”

“They are those who affiliated themselves with the Remnants. They always help those monsters while constantly waging war against Violet Kings. I heard they call themselves Evil Kings.”

“I feel like I ended up being in a world of complicated storyline here…”

They keep on watching the match moves on, seeing how one after another falls onto the ground, knocked out unconscious and some explodes and considered dead.

“Something feels wrong…”

Not wanting to care anymore, he walks out of the cover, moving close toward the battlefield as he shouts at them all, “TIME’S UP!”

The two sides stop fighting; now looking at his arrival.

His queens also run out of the cover, quickly approaching him.

Nicole asks in worry, “What are you doing!? This could endanger yourself!”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t help but thinking that none of you are actually fighting for real.”

The whole situation turns silenced as Ryugen asks out loud, “What are you implying on!?”

Shraffe approaches one fallen body and kicks it hard at the head, as the man quickly stands up, holding his head in pain, “Argh! That’s hurt!”

He suddenly stops, looking around and then turns toward Drive as he knocks his head with a single punch, “Stupid!”

Kiriko becomes greatly shock, “What is the meaning of this? What’s going on?”

A loud voice suddenly echoes all over the place, speaking to one particular person, “Red king, it seems you have found a decisive clue I have been looking for.”

A golden ball appears from the sky and quickly lands onto the ground, dissipating as Kouta and Mai appears out of it.

Kouta turns toward Shraffe, “For months I have been researching something strange about these Violet Kings. It’s true that I have been hearing words on how they attacked other kings beside you.”

He looks back at the two different pseudo kings, “Tell me, what you two really are?”

Ryugen sighs as he presses something on his right hand, which suddenly turns all of the grey people into violet and so is he.

“Evil Kings… are not real?”

“Yeah!” Ryugen speaks out loud, “We are just playing with you. All we ever care is to kill all of those Remnants.”

Drive steps forward, walking all over the place, “You see, we are doing humanity a favor by making sure all of the remaining monsters left in Zawame City and those neighboring are defeated without any trace left. Unfortunately due to their small numbers as of current, they are able to hide all over the place in cowardice effectively, and your rule as Yellow King here did not do any justice of not letting us do a wide search.”

Kouta quickly responds, “I won’t let you stir any chaos. What if those monsters, in response of fear, ended up wrecking peace that we have been earning for?”

“Peace? What kind of peace is when the factor of obstructing it is still around?”

Shraffe steps forward, “That’s fine and all, but I would like to know the point of trying to attack us as well.”

Drive smirks, widening his arms, “Easy. With the powers you all have, it’s fair to say that you will also cause destruction as you follow your lust over powers and women. Such desire must be stop at any cost.”

But Shraffe is not fazed even one bit, “Then, by using the same logic, who are you to say that your powers won’t cause any harm?”

Ryugen steps forward, glaring at him, “That’s because we are the good guys, not you two.”

“I smell bullshit,” he moves into a stance, staring at Kouta, “What about you?”

“This must be stopped at once.”

**“Savior Released!”**

With the chant, all six of them transform, with three new transformations are seen.

Kiriko’s red beam from her ruby shoots upward; with pieces of armor arrive from above and onto herself, as she is now wearing what looks like a combination of police uniform and a car.

Kouta has a yellow beam out of amber on his chest shots upward and he also gets pieces of armor of his own, with the look of a Japanese warlord along with samurai helmet with some emblems of fruits all over him.

Mai wears something close to her own clothing, with smooth fabric can be seen around her gauntlet as if it is her sleeve. Even in this form, she looks exactly as how she look before, added with her spherical-ish helmet with some line protruding above her silver visor, as if she is wearing a crown.

**“Ruby King: Savior Zero!”**

**“Ruby Queen: Marksman!”**

**“Ruby Queen: Knight!”**

**“Ruby Queen: Tokujo!”**

**“Amber King: Great Shogun!”**

**“Amber Queen: Eve.”**

Drive smirks in arrogance, “You guys call out your names as if it is something to be proud off. Such insolence creatures...”

Ryugen taps on his left shoulder, “Well, they are horny bastards after all. Of course they’ll wear such action with honor like badges.”

“Then, should we pull off those badges?”

“Great idea.”

The purple people circle around him, ready to square off against those five.

“Kouta, who would you like to take on?” Shraffe causally asks the other king, “I wish you would choose the grape-looking one.”

“Why? Do you have any issue with the car one?”

“Nope, but my queen does,” he stares at Kiriko.

Kouta nods, moving in his stance, “Understood. I shall take the shooter. I do have something with him after all.”

The two small teams soon diverge from each other, bringing off some of the enemies with them.

Kouta and Mai squares off against the army of which had earlier disguised themselves as grey army, with him using only fists while she wields a naginata made up of two blades.

As he goes through punching some of them, he quickly sidesteps as a purple beam moves past him. He quickly turns toward the shooter, shouting at him, “Mitchy!”

“I’ve already discarded that name, Kazuraba Kouta!” Ryugen jumps into the fray, hitting him off with his gun, “I am the Violet King: Ryugen! A name fitting for a hero!”

“You really have changed, Mitchy!” Kouta responds as the two are now locking themselves as they are holding each others’ wrists, “It feels like yesterday that you had decided to kill your own brother.”

“And it doesn’t take too long for you to take Mai away from me!” he pushes him away and starts spamming beams toward the enemy as the shogun-looking hero jumps away without much thought and moves closer to his queen.

“Mai,” he calls her out as she nods.

Mai puts her right hand onto the amber on her chest and pulls it out of its socket, passing it toward him as he puts it into his amber.

**“Queen Assistance: Amber Daidaimaru!”**

His form shifts itself, turning into a bulky armor with a cape flowing behind him from around his neckline. His helmet remains unchanged however. The same naginata she wields is now inside his hand as well.

With a spin, he slashes the man in front of him swiftly and repeatedly, even as far as splitting both ends away into two blades and use it to strike upon the man.

Ryugen is forced away onto the ground, with his suit of armor disappears from their sight, turning into the man that watches the dance team earlier. He seems pissed and runs away from there.

Kouta just stares at him, “Mitsuzane Kureshima… what is wrong with you?”

Switching to the red team, it seems they are easily beating them up since they have a lot more people in the team.

Still, one of them seems to be focusing only on one person.

With a swift kick onto the purple car man’s abdomen, Kiriko manages to push Drive away.

And now that she is facing against him a bit further than the rest, she shouts at him, “Tomari-san, since when did you even became so cruel?”

But the man just smirks, “Tomari-san? I truly have no idea who are you talking about. I am but Violet King: Drive, one man who is surely going to kill all Roidmude.”

“What are you talking about!? There is no one else but Shinnosuke Tomari who can use the power of Drive. You are him, aren’t you?”

“Shinnosuke… Tomari?” Drive gives a thought for once, looking at her, “Are you referring to a hero working among police? The one who is obsessed with upholding justice and truth?”

“What… are you implying on?”

Drive starts laughing suddenly, scaring her as his laughter is getting louder and louder.

“Why are you laughing? What is so funny?”

“I’m sorry, but it is funny to think that you have mistaken me with that weakling. It’s weird that people sees you as someone who you killed before.”

Trembling is what she is doing right now. Her hands shake in fear, twitching as she mutters slowly, “You…killed…him?”

“Yes, and I stole this Slowdown technology of his. It’s a useful power to be thrown away just like that.”

“NO!”

Kiriko charges forward, starts kicking him repeartedly, starting from a jump kick and starts spinning around, throwing kicks over kicks so many times without any stops between the times she changes her feet.

Small cars flying all over the place, crashing onto her and throws her away.

Luckily Shraffe is right behind her to catch her from the fall, with Sarah and Nicole appears to take down some of the cars.

“Easy there, Kiriko. It’s not a good thing to attack blindly like that, especially if you want to exact revenge.”

As they help her out, she pulls out her ruby and gives it to him, “Please take care of him, for me and my partner.”

“Sure, anything for my queen.”

He grabs the ruby and throws it into his own, fusing it with his as his armor slowly changes, now resembling a red car with a head light as his visor.

**“Queen Assistance: Ruby Racecar!”**

Beside them, Kouta sees that as he seems shocked, “That form…”

Shraffe looks around, looking for something, “No weapon?”

The girls seem to be looking at somewhere else as Sarah points out, “Something seems to heading here…”

They can really hear something sounding like an engine roaring into where they are currently.

A red sports car is moving straight toward them, quickly hitting the violet hero away from there.

“Tridoron!” Kiriko runs toward it, looking carefully at it, “It seems fine!”

Shraffe chuckles, “Screw weapon, this thing is awesome already!”

Turning back toward Drive, he charges forward, doing a jumping kick first and few jabs to throw him off away from him, as the car moves to hit him some more, spins around as it throws him back to Shraffe, which proceeds to do a spin kick right at the side of the face, planting him onto the ground, which he jumps away for the car to run him over.

**“Execution!”**

With himself sparking in red flame, he jumps high and lands on the car as it proceeds to move toward Drive, hitting him as he flies off from them. But then the car spins around the place, with he jumps toward Drive to kick him, which pushes him onto the car and back to him after he lands on the car on the other side, which he then proceeds to kick some more.

This pattern happens repeatedly in circle, all thanks to the speed of the car itself.

They finally proceed to finish him off by him kicking the enemy and bring him straight to the car, clashing against each other as he explodes.

He turns around to see nothing but small cars all over the place, “He ran away. I’m sorry…”

Kiriko, turning back to herself, shakes her head as she approaches him, “It’s okay.”

“But, he’s the one that…”

“That’s not true, he is in fact still alive.”

“What makes you said so?” Sarah asks her.

She turns toward them all, “I can see the fact that Tridoron is fine, meaning that he is fine as well.”

“That’s a good thing then…”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Re-resignation!?”

Everybody in the small office screams in shock, looking at Kiriko, who seems to be smiling as she nods.

“But, why?” a woman in labcoat approaches her, “Why so sudden?”

“Nothing, it’s just that I would like to follow wherever my husband will be.”

“H-husband!?”

She stares at the door, which Shraffe enters the place, waving at them all, “Hi there!”

The woman becomes greatly confused, “Since when did this even happen?”

“Secret~!”

The oldest man of that place, a bald man approaches Shraffe and grabs his hand, “I understand. Then, make sure you take care of Kiriko. She is part of our family after all.”

“I will do so. Mark my words.”

The two are already leaving the place, with those people just looking sad.

But one man seems to have no idea how to shut up, “Isn’t it suspicious, sir? A day ago she is still hung up on Tomari and now she is already married?”

“It’s not suspicious, Lieutenant Otta, it’s just trust…”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene shifts, showing the red car moving slowly away from the city, with Shraffe and Sarah at the front seat. Nicole and Kiriko are at the back seat.

Kiriko is staring outside of the window, looking at the sunset as she whispers to herself, “Wait for me, Tomari-san. I’ll be looking for you…”

The car is watched by Kouta and Mai at the gate.

The queen turns toward him with a smile as she asks, “It is rare to see you seeing off any of the visitor of this place.”

But then the smile disappears as she stares at how serious he becomes, “That form… is a full-change form… Why would he have such?”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in a dark hall, Drive enters the place, limping and then pulling himself on the floor, muttering, “Save me… Your Majesty…”

In front of him are people in different suits as one of them approaches him, “Drive, you look so pathetic right now.”

“That red king… it’s his fault…”

The one who asks, looking like the red car earlier, smirks, “All I see is your fault for losing against him. It doesn’t matter. You lose all your usefulness as of right now.”

“You are wrong, Krim.”

Nearby them, on top of a long staircase, a man in mask and blue robe is walking down toward them, followed by a woman in blue hanbok, “His hatred for the man who defeated him is useful to us.”

He approaches Drive and throws a blue flame into him as he suddenly burns himself up, screaming in pain, “Unfortunately his body isn’t.”


	4. Hated Kings

 

# Hated Kings

As of current, the crew of Ruby Kingdom is on move throughout the highway inside the red sports car known as Tridoron by them.

Inside the quite spacious car, Shraffe is on the driver’s seat, driving the car with Kiriko sitting at the front and the other three ladies; Sarah, Dayana and Nicole on the back. All four of them can be seen as sleeping soundly.

As they reach a long straight road, he takes this moment to glares toward the rear view mirror on his side just to look at his face.

It’s not that he is a jerk who is constantly obsessed with looking good all the time, but he can’t help it but staring at how different he seems to be looking from his perspective.

He remembers himself as a seventeen years old student going on a trip oversea from his home country toward a foreign country with his friends. From this view on the mirror, he looks like a twenty-something years old also capable of driving a car and also having a fighting capability.

He also has a driving license apparently.

This feels so strange to him. How did all of this even happened in the first place? How can he has such experience in a short time? Did he ever forgets or not seeing anything that could have happened between his trip and the moment he woke up in that cave?

Within those confusing questions he has been repeating inside his head, he didn’t even realized that they have already reached a town.

Instantly, the girls wake up, looking around as Sarah mutters, “Where are we now?”

Dayana quickly responds, “It appears we have reached New York City.”

Quickly, he turns toward her in shock and turns back toward the city.

New York? How did this huge city ended up in this strange island? Is this even the New York he knew back from his world?

There are still so many questions need to be answered, but for now he should just focus on what’s in front of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they are walking through the huge skyscraper-filled place, Kiriko spits out a question, “Sorry that I ask just now, but where are we going exactly?”

Sarah turns toward her, “Well, we would like to go to where SWAG is held since Nicole should be joining Avaritia’s national team for one of the match. Which sports you will join again?”

“Battle Ball,” Nicole quickly responds.

Sarah continues her words, “Right. Aside from that, we literally have no idea what we as a newly made Kingdom supposed to be doing by now, so we might as well look around for any clues of whatever other kings are doing right now.”

Kiriko is frozen on her place, “You… have no clue? Didn’t you were told of the instruction the first time you transformed?”

“First time?” Sarah wonders, thinking back the time at the village, “There were lots of chaos back then. Then again, who would tell us anything about any instruction? Is there some kind of a ritual? A prophecy perhaps?”

“You don’t get anything from the Wandering Spirits?”

“Wandering Spirits? They should appear before us? But I have never seen one in my entire life.” Nicole asks.

“What about when you first received the power?”

Shraffe’s mind goes way back, remembered the moment before he was found by Sarah and Dayana, “I was in a cave… and I was surrounded by so many people… that’s it.”

“That’s it?”

“I’m afraid so. I don’t have much recollection of such, but I’m sure that I did not see any spirits or anything.”

Sarah turns toward Kiriko, “Were you around when Kouta becomes the Amber King?”

She shakes her head, “I was somewhere else when that happened. But I heard that he quickly find himself some ladies right after getting that power.”

“That’s what we have been doing…”

The girls are now in silenced, trying to think about whatever they need to do next.

Shraffe looks around as he notices something. Dayana has gone missing once again. She has been going all over the place lately. What a strange girl.

He then notices a stand that sells a newspaper and buys it, thinking that it is wise to know anything that happens in that city.

‘BLUE MENACE STRIKES AGAIN’

_The Sapphire King, popularly known as Spider King or Spidey for short, is seen terrorizing once again, this time alongside another threat of this city, Scorpion. Up to this day the police is still searching for any clue of whatever these two are planning to do. In the meantime…_

This news sure seems to be pointing out toward a long-time villain’s work, but why the picture shows them fighting against each other instead?

Shraffe just shrugs himself up, deciding to put back the paper onto its place till something white and sticky appears onto another paper in a form of a long and thinly string. The stuff pulls out the paper and reappears before disappearing again, leaving some coins behind.

He quickly turns above him and see how a figure in armored suit of blue spider-themed just swings over them while being chased by two caped figures.

“That sure is a strange way to pay for your newspaper…”

As he turns back toward the paper, he finally notices something, “It’s him!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blue spider human lands somewhere on a roof and turns toward the two figures as they land at the same place as his, “What can I help you, officer?”

One of the two figures, a white man speaks to him directly, “Spider King, I have given you your last warning regarding your illegal vigilantism, and yet you seems to not take that as a serious matter.”

“Are you serious? Do you seriously wish for me to follow orders from mallet-wielding people in outdated costumes with capes? That’s quite a demand, don’t you think?”

The man seems to have his button , “Mallet-wielding people!? We are parts of Thor Corps, the world’s greatest security people has ever asked for! How dare you deny the order from one of the Thor?”

“Really? Are you really a Thor? How about give me some explanation on why didn’t you even speak like one? You know, like Shakespeare?”

“How dare you ridicule the Thor Corps!? Have you no brain, human?”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere near the alleyway, Shraffe is standing nearby as he moves his head all over the place, looking for wherever the blue king is at.

Just then, Spider King can be seen pushed down onto a bunch of trash and quickly turned into his human appearance, a brunette white man.

He quickly pulls himself out of there, wiping himself off from the filthiness of the trash and walks away from there.

Shraffe is about to call him out, but his name is quickly called by Sarah from nearby, “Shraffe, what are you doing here?”

“Owh, I was just…” he quickly turns to see the man once more, but he is no longer around, “…looking around, I guess?”

Kiriko quickly speaks up to him, “We are about to get a place to stay for the night.”

“Let’s go then.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spider King in his human form enters an apartment and puts himself onto a couch, seemingly having his eyes close.

“Peter, did you get yourself into trouble again?”

A blonde-haired woman appears out of a room and approaches him, sitting on the couch while having his head on her lap, “Peter, haven’t you told me that you would quit being a hero?”

“It’s a really hard to do as such, you know? Every time I see trouble occurs, I can’t help it but be involved with them. It’s the whole ‘with great power comes great responsibility’ all over again.”

“Maybe you want to switch to a different quote?”

“Nice one, Gwen…”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside a hotel room, Shraffe keeps on looking toward outside of the window, standing still with so many questions in his head.

Outside, he can see a lot of people flying all over the place while wearing a flowing cape on their backs. They seem to be holding hammers of different kind.

The door to the bathroom opens up, with Sarah, Nicole and Kiriko walk out of there, wearing a bathrobe each. The former quickly calls him out, “Have you seen Dayana yet?”

“Nope,” he turns around, looking at the ladies, “How’s the bath?”

Nicole smiles widely, “It was great! Never though this police lady over here is wild in the bathtub.”

“I am not!” Kiriko quickly speaks out loud, getting red all of the sudden.

The door is then knocked thrice as Sarah quickly opens it up, with Dayana running into the room with a folder in her right hand.

“Do not question me on whatever I was doing earlier; it is an information gathering habit. Just so you know, I am here to tell you guys to get out of here ASAP.”

“As soon as possible? Why?” her mistress wonders, “We just arrived here. Isn’t it a bit rude to walk out of here just like that?”

Kiriko mutters, “We have the Sapphire King in here. I suggest we should go and find him. Maybe we could get a lot more information from him?”

“You do not understand! This place is not as safe as Zawame City or as any other place for that matter. This place is one of the favourite spot for the Violet King to abuse their powers. That’s not all; this place forbids everyone to have any kind of contact whatsoever with the Kings of Luxuria. You see those caped people? They are known as Thor Corps, and aside from being an authority here, their priority is on capturing anybody suspicious on sight. Kings and Queens of Luxuria will surely be caught by them.”

“Really?” Shraffe wonders something, “What about Spider King? I saw him earlier.”

“You saw him!?” Sarah quickly turns toward him in shock, “And you didn’t tell us about that?”

“You guys seems so focus on getting into a hotel. By the way, he appears to be having a fight with two of them and still not getting caught even when he is at the losing side.”

“That… is strange for sure…” Dayana mutters, “Still, I’ve overheard that the leaders of Violet Kings will be appearing here in New York City for something. You guys are still green with your powers, so I don’t think we should be playing around here any longer. The security will be a lot tighter.”

Kiriko responds, “But if we run out now, it will be a lot more suspicious. We should stay here for a while till the coast is clear.”

He mutters, “We should be staying low for now. Tridoron can stay outside, right?”

She nods in agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside, a lot of people seems to be gather around, with the Thors flying all over the place, checking people out one by one.

The four plus one found themselves out of the hotel with Nicole seems a bit pissed off at Dayana, “You didn’t tell me there is an event where it is mandatory for every single creatures in this place to gather outside, waiting for something unimportant!?”

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t even know they would do such a thing.”

“All the more reason why we shouldn’t be going out right now,” Shraffe mutters a bit louder, thanks to all the noises of chatters from other people.

The ladies nod and silently watch the event unfold.

From the gate, a huge armoured vehicle in the form of a huge tank slowly moves along a designated path, with people watch as it moves toward a designated spot somewhere at the middle of the city.

The tank finally moves past the team as they just watched the vehicle reaches and stops at the spot, slowly opens up the doors.

Stepping out, a lot of costumed figures climb out of the tank, standing still with their eyes watching those people. The last person that steps off the vehicle is a man wearing a grander clothing, as if he is a king; complete with a baton owned by most kings of the world and even a furry robe and a golden shining crown on his hat.

Sarah mutters toward Shraffe, “That is the current king of Luxuria; Aoi Kaizer.”

“And he is the leader of the Violet Kings? Not a surprising fact at all.”

He then notices Kiriko looking straight toward the group of leaders, not moving even an inch or even show any emotion, as if she is shocked to see something she has familiarized herself with.

She points toward the figure in red costume shaped like a car (?), “That’s… Drive…”

“You mean… your…”

She nods, “My buddy’s suit… Is that him?”

“Consider that he is our enemy, I wish he isn’t your friend.”

She quickly re-assures herself, “Yeah… I hope so too.”

Aoi Raja takes his time waving at them all, till he notices of them, staring straight toward them. His stare gives them a creep, especially both Shraffe and Sarah, causing them to look at each other at the same time before looking back at the group.

He quickly moves toward a stage prepared for them, with the rest follows them from behind.

As they finally on there, he is given a microphone with a stand of its own as he speaks through them toward the crowds, “Thank you for actually cooperate with the authority of this place and gather here for this lovely day’s main event.”

People around ended up being silenced, not say anymore words.

He speaks even more, “As the citizen of this place has already know, today is the same day of the year again where I will be visiting places to places all over the place outside of my own dominion, Luxuria in order to see for myself the world outside of my very own castle. This is nothing more than just a friendly visit to all of you, so I assure you, as long as all rules are being followed, it’s all gonna be fine. One can never be too lax with those evil, lustful kings roaming the world freely, claiming people as their own just to increase their territories.”

“What’s worse is how good they are to be able to blend in with all of you, just like this man over there.”

Beside him is a screen monitor that broadcast his speech to everybody in there, connected to all other screens; but then they quickly switch to show Shraffe among some of the people.

“They’ve found us,” Dayana mutters in shock, but Sarah quickly responds, “No, they’ve found him.”

Her handmaiden quickly turns toward where he is supposed to be, only to see that Shraffe is standing far from them.

“No, he let himself being found by alone…”

Shraffe slowly walks away even further from them and soon running away from them, soon found himself being chased by Thor Corps.

Aoi Raja smiles and continues his speech, “As you can see, the lives of women in your family are all safe from him, the Ruby King himself, also known as the worst and the most dangerous King of Hopra as of today; able to fully mastered the Complete Power Diffusion, a power so strong every single life form is can be killed with ease. But do not worry, the Thor Corps that have been supplied by us, Violet Kings will be able to r-“

GRROOOM!

The place shakes up with a sheer force, forcing all people to run away from there, with Shraffe takes this chance to escape before signalling the girls to not follow him from behind.

“He… escaped without us…” Dayana seems dumbfounded, but Sarah quickly pulls her out, “We need to go, now!”

“Yes, mistress!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe is still running around the town, still being chased by a Thor.

Lightning is thrown toward him, but he quickly throws a flame at the attack, while still manage to find a time to shout, **“Savior Release!”**

Still, even after wearing the suit of armor that is feared by the enemy, he seems to still be defeated with ease, making the suit to disappear after another hit from behind.

A Thor taunts him from behind, “Well, what a sad creature you are! You can’t even defend yourself properly. Is this truly what we are supposed to be scared of?”

Strange, he thought to himself. How did he suddenly felt a great deal of depowered feelings? What actually happened to him?

_Be careful!_

What was that? He can hear a voice inside his head!

_That man is taking away your power!_

That man? Does he means that Thor behind him?

Shraffe quickly turns around to see the man who attacks him, shocked to see the appearance of that man.

That man seems to be interested with his face as well, “Wow, of all people who could have become a King of Hopra…”

“Who… are you?”

The Thor in front of him slowly walks toward that Thor, speaks up to him, “Thor-Shraffe, you are interfering with my fight. Back off immediately.”

“Owh, shut up, Thor-Braddock. I was just helping a fellow friend.”

“I don’t remember being your friend.”

“Don’t be such a dickhole, bro.”

As the two are about to hit him with their hammers, the place is suddenly explodes with so many people charge forward toward the two.

One of them, wearing a red and gold suit of armor reaches him and pulls him up, “Alright, Your Majesty. We should move away from here as quickly as possible.”

He then turns toward a female in purple leotard, “Psylocke, cloud their visions, now!”

In just a moment, the two is shocked and stands there, seems to be looking around as if they did not see any of them.

“Damn it!” Thor-Brian screams in anger, “Betsy, I hate you so much!”

“Betsy, let’s go!” the man in armor calls her out as she seems to be blank for a short while, before joining the team away from there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ladies of Ruby Kingdom are still running away and found themselves near a field as they finally stopped running, panting in exhaustion.

Nicole stands up straight, having her sight now focusing on whatever she sees in front of her, “This place…”

Kiriko pulls up her head and notices the field of blue grass, “This is impossible… this place is where the last great war happened, but not in New York City… how is this possible?”

“What makes you think so?”

“I can remember this grass very well. It is a radiated grass. I can remember exactly what happened back then…”

“Wait!” Nicole looks around in panic, “Where are Sarah and Dayana!?”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah and Dayana somehow found themselves stepping into a strange housing area, where the houses are all battered up as if nobody should be staying there at all, yet there are still people living there without any concern of the surrounding.

Not to mention, their clothing are all tattered up and filthy.

Dayana looks at them closely and mutters, “We are in the hobo territory.”

“That is not nice, Dayana. Mind your words.”

“I’m sorry, m’lady, but this is true. We are at a place where homeless people live without any care from those who live in the city.”

“This is…” she squats and looks at a child looking sad as she looks back at her.

The sight of her face causes the first queen of Ruby to pat her on the head, muttering, “There, there…”

“Sarah, Dayana!”

Nicole and Kiriko approach them, but someone else calls the latter out, “Ki-chan!”

“Key chain?” Nicole turns toward her in confusion, but her attention is at a short-haired dirty woman, whom she called, “Micchan? Is that you?”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Erggh…”

Shraffe slowly opens up his eyes, pulling himself up and found himself being attended by a woman as she turns around, “He’s awaken!”

Some people quickly flooded the room, with a man wearing a blue shirt approaches him first, “So, did you feel better?”

“Yeah… I guess…”

The woman in violet leotard quickly calls out, “Thor’s lightning seems to be affecting you the least. Then, the accusation of you being the King of Hopra must be true.”

The man introduces himself, “I am Peter Parker, by the way. The Sapphire King.”

Having regained his balance, Shraffe stands up, “I’m Shraffe Naqiuddin, Ruby King. Thanks for saving me earlier.”

“Owh, it’s nothing. We prioritized any potential allies. We are facing against the same enemy after all.”

A man wearing a full red and gold armor with only his face is shown pulls himself out of the crowd and speaks up, “We are what we would call ourselves as The Avengers, a team of superhero that guards this part of the world. I’m Tony Stark, or better known as Iron Man by everybody here.”

“I see…” Shraffe stretches his muscle for a while as he mutters, “How come one of the Thor has my face and my name?”

“Well…” all of them suddenly feeling chocked and some even look away.

“What?” he asks them again, confused.

Peter responds, “The thing is, none of us have any idea where did they even came from. Right after the last great war, they just appear out of nowhere as one of the factions of the Violet Kings.”

“Factions?” he wonders.

“You must be new to this industry. How about we get to my place and I’ll tell you everything you might need answers to.”

He just nod as he is then guided by him throughout the enclosed base under there as soon as he steps outside. This place seems to have no sun, being forced to use a light under there.

“We are underground actually. This is the safest place we could ever find.”

They then move toward the highest building in there, with has the upper part penetrates the ground, “Above there is where I live.”

Using an elevator, they enter a penthouse as they are being greeted by a blonde woman in blue, “Welcome home, Pete. You brought the guest too?”

Peter turns toward Shraffe, “Meet my queen, Gwen Stacy. Gwen, meet the Ruby King, Shraffe.”

“Nice to meet you. Where is your queen?”

“We split up. I rather not have their identities known to the public.”

“They?” this piques her interest, “You have more than one queen?”

“That’s… a bad thing?”

The two look at each other for a while, till he turns back at him and says, “Sorry, we just assumed that only the Emerald King goes as far as getting other women as his queen. Didn’t know you also did that…”

“Not my idea, though. My first queen seems to be into the idea of me getting ladies to raise my strength.”

“Wow, I’m sorry to say this, but your queen is messed up.”

Peter laughs and turns toward her, “Please make us some drink. He is still not feeling well from earlier. Even with our powers protecting us from strong pain, that god thunder is still hurt if you get hit by one.”

She walks away from there, with Peter quickly puts his right arm around Shraffe’s shoulder and whispers, “If you ask me, I would be super jealous with you. Your queen is cool with you making out with other chicks. I had to sneak out with the excuse of stealth observation mission just to have one.”

“You too?”

“Well, all Kings do such. None of us think that settling with only one queen is a great idea. So, how many did you have at this point?”

“Em… 3?”

“3 only? And you already have the Complete Power Diffusion? Man, you must be so strong those people are so scared of you.”

“I don’t…”

“Well, how about we have a seat and I’ll be answering those questions you gave me earlier.”

The move and seat on the nearby couches with Peter opens up his mouth, “The Violet Kings is an organization with powers mirror to those who have fought in the last Great War that were erupted throughout the whole Atrocity.”

“I know of that already…”

“Of course you do. That’s the basic knowledge people have. What you don’t know is that there are six different factions and each faction compete with each other for the sake of being superior that the other. Those factions are the Thor Corps, Kamen Hero, Super Rangers, Great Army, Shadow Being and the last unknown faction.”

“Each of them are under the wing of one stronger Violet Kings; a general each. Those people at the event today are those generals.”

“I see,” Shraffe nods, “Em…” he hesitates to ask, “What is the Complete Power Diffusion?”

Peter have his eyes widen in shock. He is nearly speechless with what he just been asked of, “Are you serious? You have been fighting all this time without even knowing that? How green are you?”

“Well, technically I fought like three times already, if you don’t those weak monsters you found on the streets…”

“3 TIMES, 3 QUEENS AND YOU HAVE COMPLETE POWER DIFFUSION WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING IT!? THAT IS SO IMPOSSIBLE! YOU MUST BE THE LUCKIEST PERSON EVER!”

“Yeah… well, I wouldn’t count on that…”

Peter chuckles as he speaks up, “Did you know of Power Diffusion?”

“That’s the term you used when you use a Queen’s power as your own, right?”

“Yup, and ‘Complete’ just means that your compatibility with those powers are at the level of maximum at least. Your armor will change accordingly to those powers you are using. Some people only gain the weapon but no changes in suit while others only have changes like torso, legs and even head, but never all of them. It’s a mystery on how did that even happen, so it is best to say that it could have been in the case of you being strong.”

“I see…that I have no idea what you just told me.”

“Owh, well. Just so you know that you are quite special because nobody have ever gain such thing ever since the last War of Kings.”

More strange terms? He swear to god this world is so damn confusing the longer he stays here.

Gwen appears with a tray of drinks, serving them toward the two, “So, where did you came from?”

“I… don’t remember that… You see, one day I woke up and I have this ruby stuck on my chest.”

“Amnesia? That’s complicated. It must be bad for you to have such burden without knowing how, right?”

Shraffe nods, “By the way, how did you get your power?”

The two couple look at each other in shock as he quickly responds, “Well, maybe we should back to the base down there. I swear, this line-up of Avengers can get really rush with their decision.”

Unable to even sip a drink, he is then brought down with the same elevator by those two and is brought into a huge lobby with so many people in costumes there, alongside with some that saved him earlier.

Speaking at the front of the crowd is Tony Stark himself, “Okay, everybody. Tomorrow will be the day where we will finally be able to escape from the clutch of the Thor Corps.”

Shraffe whispers to the blue king and queen, “What is going on right now?”

But somehow all of them overheard his voice, quickly looking toward him.

The violet woman, Psylocke approaches him, “We are going to bring everybody in this tunnel escape from this town. The Baron of the Las Vegas at Gula has given us a helping hand by providing some land for us to stay in there.”

He looks at them, puzzling as he asks, “Those leaders of Violet Kings are still around tomorrow, right? How about just wait for few more days?”

Stark responds, “Maybe, but during this time, all the Thor Corps will make sure there will be no sign of us, their enemies on the ground. They will be busy pleasing their leader after all. One mistake will ended up the other faction picking up on them.”

“Sounds serious…”

“Yup, and that is why we will be using that situation to our advantage.”

“The leaders?”

“Owh, they are known to not engage in a fight unless a smartass decide to challenge them. As long as we stay far away from them, we will be spared form confronting them. The Thor Corps will be our problem, but all of their powers are common to each other and we have one mean to fend off against them.”

Peter nods in agreement, “Believe in Tony Stark in this one. He has all the amazing gadget behind his back.”

Stark smiles in satisfaction, “Then, we shall be preparing ourselves tonight. Get ready for tomorrow.”

All of them has dispersed away from the room, leaving him with nothing to do or no place to go to.

Psylocke quickly grabs his right arm and pulls him away from there, “How about you follow me back to my place?”

That question is kinda useless, seeing how she leaves him zero to no chance of answering for himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You have been staying here ever since the Great War?” Sarah asks the person she came across.

The woman calls herself Mitsuki Endo, and she is one of Sarah and Nicole’s cave peers.

She nods as she answers, “After that war, the Thor Corps just appear out of nowhere and hold the gate, preventing anyone from escaping this place. All of those people who enter this place will also unable to move out from here.”

“How cruel…”

She looks down, looking sad as she mutters, “I was here for a retrieval mission with my teammates but then the war immediately ends, with them just appear out of nowhere.”

“Your friends?”

She shakes her head, unable to even look up toward them.

Nicole gasps in horror, “Then… your life here…”

“At least it’s better than the city. We here almost has no attention from the Thor as long as we stay in here. Still, we should be escaping tomorrow. The heroes of this place, led by the Sapphire King himself will assist us in escaping.”

Sarah becomes excited, “Then, you should be going with us!”

“You guys?”

Kiriko nods, “We are parts of the Ruby Kingdom.”

“Ruby Kingdom? You mean, you four are Ruby Queens?”

“Three,” Dayana quickly speaks up, showing her attire, “I don’t wear red.”

Mitsuki seems to be ignoring her, looking at the queens in front of her in fear, “Will I… have to do… _that_ with him?”

Nicole taps her back, “Don’t you worry. He isn’t that kind of person. In fact, he seems to be a special, rare kind of men. That’s pretty much why we are attracted to him.”

“You are gonna love him,” Sarah leans forward, “He has this strange feeling of comfort even when the first time you saw his face.”

Kiriko suddenly sighs, “Still, if we were to escape from here, Tridoron isn’t gonna fit one more person…”

The girls look sad all of the sudden, till Mitsuki quickly realizes something, “How about I show you guys something!”

“Come on, over here!” she excitedly calling them out as they start to follow her toward one direction.

Sarah is the last one to follow, but something makes her stop moving as she looks around, feeling something as if someone is looking at her, but decides to shrug off the feeling.

From afar, a masked figure is watching them and walks away, showing himself as Aoi Kaizer.

The girls keep following Mitsuki, till they reach something as she pulls out a cover.

Sarah is in shock, “This is…!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A door of a small room opens up, with someone flicks the switch to turn on the light.

Psylocke enters the place, with Shraffe follows her from behind as she speaks up, “Please, treat yourself at home.”

“Ah, thanks… I’m Shraffe, by the way. Shraffe Naqiuddin.”

“I know.”

“You do?” he wonders, “How?”

She grabs a picture frame off a table and shows it to him.

He is in shock to see the picture of her and him, “This man…”

“He’s the Thor you met earlier; the one with your face. For some reason all Thor has the same name as anybody who bears resemblance with them.”

“You two…”

“We were dating before I joined this team. He is kinda of a , though, now that I think about it.”

‘Wow, that other me must be so lucky to score such lady.’

She smirks, “Correction, I was the one that made the first move toward him.”

‘Wait, did you just read my mind?’

“I am.”

‘Telepathy?’

She just stare at him for a while, before starts to open her mouth, “You know, most people will freak out about my telepathic ability. You seems to be one of a kind.”

He just shrugs, “That’s quite a useful ability. I mean, with that ability I can learn people’s name without feeling awkward of being with someone I first met inside her own home.”

“I see, please forgive me. I forgot that you two are not the same people for the moment. It’s Betsy; Elizabeth Braddock.”

‘Braddock? One of the Thor is named Braddock. Could it be…?’

“Yes, that’s my brother, Brian Braddock.”

‘Wow, tough life.’

‘Are you purposely speaks in your head to mess with me?’

“Ah, I should have known that the reverse is possible…”

The two lets out a small chuckle, with Shraffe letting out a sigh, “At least you know where your family is. I have no idea what happened to my family or where they even are. Heck, I have no idea how I even get in here in the first place.”

He sits on a bed and sighs once more, “Man, I nearly forgot about my queens….”

Betsy suddenly got interested of something and goes to sit beside him, “I heard that you only start your work as a king 3 days ago.”

“Yeah. I am basically new here, and I really have no idea what I should even do. We were here for any information, but then again, nobody really knows anything about King of Hopra stuff.”

Shraffe scratches his head in panic, “I don’t know I should walk out there and find them or just believe in them.”

“You care about them all?”

“Of course! I am the one who brought them into this fiasco. As a man and a team leader, it is my responsibility to take care of them and make sure they are safe the whole time.”

“Don’t worry. We will help you search for your ladies during the escape.”

“Nah, I’ll be doing that myself. You guys should be focusing on them instead. Besides, we are not related to that mission and will only be a liability for you.”

“Then, how about I’ll make myself related?”

In a shock, Shraffe found himself being pushed onto the bed, with Betsy climb on top of him, having both of their faces close to each other to the point of both feeling wind breeze on their skins.

Without much words, her gentle lips quickly goes to have a close contact with him. Somehow, he joins the moment, grabbing her back and pushes her even closer to him, initiating a tongue war.

As she broke the kiss, she smiles at him and whispers to his ear, “Let me show you a great thing of being a telepathy.”

In just a moment, he found himself in a fairly lighted ruin. His feet brings him forward, seeing a light at his front.

He then enters a room, finding a hot spring with Betsy, non-clothed, at one side of it, “So, how do you like this place?”

‘Where are we right now?’ is what he wants to say, but what comes out of his mouth instead is, “Nice setting you got here, especially the one in the spring.”

He is about to pulls out his shirt, but she quickly speaks up, “No need, I did it for you already.”

He then realized how his clothing have all disappears, but that seems to not bother him at all as he slips into the warm spring with her moving closer to him.

Not wasting any time, she quickly wraps herself around him as she adjusting herself and closes to him once more. This time the fight is getting more intense as both have somewhat getting closer to become cannibals.

Shraffe breaks off the link first, inflicting pressure onto her neck as she lets out a sweet . This seems to be affecting her a lot as he can feel his back being scratched slowly.

Slowly pushing her onto a side of the spring, he took his time enjoying her collarbone next and goes straight to one of her lumps, gently biting one.

“Ah~, you seems to be enjoying this, aren’t you?” he takes a small break as she lets out a sweet whine, “Why did you stop?”

She can feel herself being pushed upward and something is reaching onto the holy entrance that brings her lots of pleasure. Knowing this, she smirks and prepare herself.

The shaft is pushed straight into her with a grunt is heard from her, with another whine appears, “I… did not… expect yours to be this…”

“Small?” he gives off a sarcastic responds but none appeared from her. She seems to be busy with what she is feeling as of current.

Weighs herself onto him with her legs wrapping around his waist, she tries to pull herself up and down several time, trying so hard in adjusting the feel of the dull blade inside her but her legs are failing all of the sudden.

Lucky for her, he is more than pleased in helping her with her objective. Shraffe takes this time to grabs and presses her with his palms while helping her in pushing herself.

With the combination of both effort, the pace keeps getting faster and faster with both s are getting louder and louder.

“AH! ARRHH! ARRRRRHHH!”

With some more purging, Betsy ended up twitched and moves her slender figure away from him, receiving what all of the end always received.

The play flashes and disappears from their sight, with Shraffe find himself still on the bed with her on top of him. What’s difference is that both of them are currently , and he can feel that he is still inside of her.

They can feel each other’s breathe smashing onto their sweaty skins as they explore some more of the closest caves as she mutters, “What a fun I have with you…”

“Well, you can have it again from now onward.”

The two goes into deep slumber minutes after, still in that position.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early in the morning, all members of the Avengers plus one more are now inside of the same briefing room, awaiting for orders from the man himself.

Peter walks to the front, standing up to them all, “Finally, after so many months of planning… There’s nothing else I could say but we shall be finish this mission no matter what, and after that we will wage war against the Violet Kings, punish them for all of their atrocious actions on the Atrocity.”

“With all of these powers we have, this is the great responsibilities we shall hold onto!”

The audience cheers as they start moving out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere at the city, the leaders are about to move toward their vehicle, as the one that looks similar to the Thor speaks to Thor-Brian and Thor-Shraffe, “Well, I’ll be hoping that all of you are doing a great job. Make sure that.”

Both of them nod in respect.

As they enter their transportation, the place suddenly shakes up as something appears midair, right above them; something similar to a cloak.

From within the giant-sized cloak, costumed people jump down toward the city with Peter shouts out loud as he reaches the ground, **“Savior Released!”**

From his sapphire on his chest, a blue light emerges toward the sky with armours appear and attached onto himself, now wearing a spider-like costume.

Gwen does the same with a lighter shade of blue armour attached onto her, looking like another spider, but somehow a bit more hooded than the male counterpart.

Each of them have now landed on the stiff ground, with the two sapphire couple poses a bit.

**“Sapphire King: Spider King!”**

**“Sapphire Queen: Spider Queen!”**

‘Nice name, coming from someone who called himself Spider-Man…’ Shraffe whispers to himself.

Peter than stands up straight and scream, “ **Avengers, Assemble!”**

The war for the survival of the citizens of New York starts now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 BOOM!

GROOM!

At the slum village, Sarah stands up and stare toward where the noise is heard.

“Sarah!”

She turns around and see the other ladies of the Ruby Kingdom, Dayana and Mitsuki waving at them as the latter calls her out, “We should be going!”

She nods, showing some determination in her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe, already transformed, going through the crowd in an opposite direction. He seems so adamant in searching for the girls that he outright ignored the Thors around him.

At least one Thor managed to attract his attention, throwing the hammer right in front of him as he stops and look forward toward the assailant.

Brian-Thor and Shraffe-Thor fly down near him with the latter picks up the weapon and turns toward him, “Where are you going, mister? It seems you are too busy with your work. Mind if I join in the fun?”

“I have no time for this! Get away from me!”

“Or what?” Brian throws his hammer toward him as he quickly jumps away from the intended attack and shoots a stream of flame toward them.

The two quickly dispersed away from each other, and separated few metres away.

Still, this is enough to prevent them from joining with each other, as proven to the other king in the town.

A string of white liquid looking similar to cobwebs wraps around Brian’s left arm with Spider King appears from his left side, pulling the arm toward him. Another string appears around his right as Spider Queen is now on his right side.

Both spider-themed heroes are now busy pulling his hands away from each other, restraining his movement but he simply smirks, “Is that all, Spidey? You are such a disappointment.”

He quickly pulls his arms back, with the strings are then tugged and pulled the owner to collide toward each other, which they retaliate by simply landing side by side, supporting each other from falling.

Brian picks his hammer on the ground and starts spinning it really fast, “This time, I will make sure you are the first king in the history that did not make it to the final…”

As the three engage in a 2-on-1 match, Shraffe-Thor seems to be having fun hitting and throwing lightning onto the red king. The latter keeps getting hit without even have any way of countering.

One final attack and the man is downed onto the ground and is then pushed away from the god of thunder with a kick, hitting a wall behind him.

Shraffe-Thor chuckles as he slowly walks toward the other him, “Wow, can’t believe the other me is so weak. I expect that the one who holds the title ‘Ruby King’ to be so strong, just like those before you, but I guess I was just overestimating you…”

Betsy quickly runs toward the space between the two, ready with a katana inside her right hand.

“Wow, Betsy. Are you really going to protect him?”

“Betsy, what are you doing!?” Brian sees her and quickly shouts at her, exploding in anger, “Are you helping an enemy?”

“No more!” Betsy charges forward and tries to strike the man before him, but all she can do is snapping the sword into half as soon as the blade hits the hammer.

Shraffe-Thor simply backslaps her, pushing her away.

With that, Shraffe takes this chance and distract him with a fireball, running and helps her stand on her feet, “Betsy, do it!”

She nods as she pushes herself off him, having the same ruby to appear on her chest, **“Savior Released!”**

Red pillar of light showers herself with pieces of armor fly down onto her body. Black bodysuit appears around her first, followed by the armor, which makes her look a bit like a female ninja. There is a huge X on her chest under the ruby and a piece of clothing tied around her waist. Her helmet is also similar to a ninja, with a space around her eyes which shows a robotic violet eyes shine.

“This form… I can feel that my powers have been increased…”

Making a fist, a red energy appears in her hand in the form of katana, shocking her, “This is…”

Shraffe-Thor stands up in shock, “You too…”

His sight quickly shifts toward the red king, “You! What have you done to her!?”

Betsy shouts back at him, “He simply grants me a power greater than what you could offer to me!”

“Who do you think you are!?”

**“Ruby Queen: Psylocke!”**

She charges forward, running fast and goes to slash the blade toward him but he quickly raises his hammer and lets the blade breaks upon contact. But then he sees that another blade appears in her free hand, albeit smaller and goes to strike him, hurting him in the process and is pushed away by a boot to the chest.

Not giving him any chance, she throws red knives toward him, with some actually managed to hit him.

Shraffe moves closer to her as he asks, “How about giving me some of that action, will you?”

“Fine, you have my gratitude after all,” she pulls out her ruby and passes it onto him.

He quickly puts it into his gem, with the armor slowly changes into the male version of her suit. In his hand is also the red katana.

_QUEEN ASSIST: RUBY PSIONIC!_

With both of them are now wielding the blades, they both charge forward.

The two spiders are still fighting against the Thor, this time engaging in an aerial fight as the Thor flies all over the place while being hit by the two spiders form all direction thanks to their web-swinging agility, which they exploit to their best in order to attack him on his blind spot.

Gwen then lands on a rooftop and quickly pulls out her sapphire, throws it toward Peter. He notices it and grabs it midair, pushing the gem into his own.

_QUEEN ASSIST: SAPPHIRE WEB!_

Some white lines appear around his suit as he taps onto the stone once more.

_EXECUTE!_

He then goes to shoot out webs from his wrist, this time a lot of webs pour out of the shooter inside his gauntlet and shoots out a massive stream of webs toward the Thor, successfully pushing him toward the ground.

The two ninjas are now beating up the Thor one by one as Shraffe taps onto his gem soon after Betsy pushes Shraffe-Thor with her fist back away from them.

_EXECUTE!_

The red blade in his hand sparks brightly as he throws it straight toward the Thor as the blade is enveloped in a bigger red wave. The sword is about to hit him, but Brian lands in the line of fire and…

SHRAK!

Psylocke horrified as she looks at how her brother’s head split from the body as she screams, “NO!”

“Betsy, look!” Shraffe calls her out and points toward the lifeless body of her brother, seeing that wires come out of it and also the head.

“What is going on…?” Shraffe-Thor takes a look at the body, wondering in horror, “A… robot?”

“SHRAFFE!”

Shraffe quickly looks upward, searching the owner of the voice and quickly sees something strange up in the sky.

A huge airship in the form of a serpent dragon mixed with a cruise flies down and lands nearby him as a door on the side of the ship opens up.

Sarah and Kiriko run out of it, with the former calls him out, “Shraffe, get in here, quick!”

He nods and turns toward Betsy, speaking to her, “Wanna go away from here?”

She hesitates for a moment as she looks at him, “Will I be able to find an answer for that?” she refers to the robotic body.

“We won’t know if we didn’t do anything.”

Betsy chuckles as she runs pass him and enters the ship as he follows suite.

The airship flies up and away from there as Tridoron can be seen jumping into an entrance of the ship, moving away from there.

Shraffe-Thor just watch the flying ship as he mutters, “What in the world is going on?”

Outside, the Avengers are safely guarding and helping the citizens to escape, with the Thors are all downed onto the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the bridge of the ship, Shraffe and his ladies enter the place as he sees Mitsuki and some other people sitting as the crews as she notices of him, “Ah, you must be the Ruby King. Shraffe, was it? I’m Mitsuki Endo.”

He stares at her for a while as he mutters, “You must be this ship’s captain.”

“No. this ship should be yours from now. You should be the captain.”

“Owh…” he seems to be startled a bit as he asks, “Then… the name of the ship is…?”

Sarah taps his shoulder, “How about you name it?”

“Really?”

He looks at each of his ladies as they all nod in agreement, including the new member of the team.

“Then, this ship will be known as… um… Crimson… Alev… Naga?”

“Crimson Alev Naga?” Nicole stares at him.

“Bad?”

“Nah, I like it.”

“I’ll agree on that,” Betsy nods.

“Okay, then! Crimson Alev Naga, we shall go to our destination, the next nearest city!”

The ship speeds up, moving away from there, watched by something in a black suit.


	5. A Land of a Dictator

 

# A Land of a Dictator

The Crimson Alev Naga flies above the cloud, slowly yet steadily soaring through the sky.

From within one of the many rooms of the dragon ship, a couple seems to be quite busy with… something. Pretty sure at this point everybody already knows whatever seems to be happening in this strange tales.

Shraffe suddenly pulls himself up, stretching himself a bit as he sighs. His face shows thousands of worries with a lot of questions are playing inside his mind.

“What’s the problem?” Sarah sits up straight, comforting him with her gentle hugs, getting both of their string-less bodies close to each other, “I’ll be a good listener, I promise.”

“It’s… complicated.”

“I’m your queen. I can take anything you throw at me.”

“Promise you’re not gonna freak out?”

She nods.

He slowly turning toward her, speaking up to her, “I am not actually from this place.”

“I already know of that.”

“Really? How? When?”

“Your explanation from before is a bit too much to handle. I figure you might have lied to me. Also, we do received a lot of visitors from other countries.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Maybe you are one of them, but for some reason you couldn’t tell anybody about it.”

He looks down before looking back at her, “I should tell you who I am then.”

“Only me? You have three other wives, you know?”

“Fine, call them in.”

“I’ll be right back. Stay put,” she pats on his right shoulder, kissing him at his cheek before grabbing her clothes.

She did what she was asked. Nicole, Kiriko and Betsy are there, now sitting on the bed along with his (now wearing something). Not to mention, Dayana is also here.

Which is what he points out, “I don’t trust her.”

“You only trust people you sleep with?” Dayana glares at him as he responds back with a glare of his own, “No, I just don’t trust you. You have this feeling of ‘I’m gonna kill you in my sleep’.”

“Come on!” Nicole walks toward Dayana, holding her tight, “She won’t do anything bad to you; I am right, am I?”

“It’s okay,” Sarah mutters, “She is one of my most trusted friends.”

“Then,” he simply gives up on arguing, starting his story, “I am from a country called Malaysia. I am here with my family and friends for a vacation in Atrocity. This is a newly founded place for us, so of course everyone want to see this place for ourselves. The last memory I have ever remembered is when we are aboard an aeroplane, and there is one friend I know of right beside me. But that’s all I can think of. Next thing I see is that I am inside this weird cave and found this ruby attached onto me. There are a lot of people around trying to kill me. There’s also an altar with gems similar to all the kings of Luxuria have. There is also one more gem I haven’t seen before. It’s pink in colour. I didn’t think much about it, so I just ran from there and out of the cave. And then you two found me.”

“An altar of gems!?” Betsy stands up in shock, “You mean, you are at the Wandering Mausoleum?”

“What is that place?” he asked in confusion.

Kiriko responds to his question, “It’s a place only in myth, stated that it have all the history of the origin of the Wandering Spirits, also allegedly where a hidden civilization lives in there. That civilization is said to have a power that will make any human a god and that’s what all the kings of Luxuria wants through this war they made. It have been happened for centuries and the title of the kings have been passed down to other people just like that and yet nobody has ever seen such place.”

“But who are those people you met?” Nicole wonders.

He can only shrug, not knowing whoever has filled up such mythical place.

“Should we go back to my hometown?” Sarah suggests, “Maybe we can find that place again.”

“Let’s go, then!” Dayana speaks up, “Let’s tell the crews about this.”

The girls quickly run out of there, followed by Shraffe.

But then Sarah stops him, whispering at him, “Is that friend of yours, Sarah?”

“You mean… the one with me inside the plane?”

She nods, looking so sure that she wants an answer right away.

He nods.

“How is she?”

“I have no idea what happened to her. I have no idea what happened to everyone.”

“Is she… nice?”

He smiles at her. He can smell a jealousy in the air, “She’s a good friend, and that’s all she is to me.”

And that is a truth; a big one.

She smiles at him, grabbing his hand, “Let’s not waste our time.”

“Let’s.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two arrived at the bridge, as the captain; Mitsuki looks at him, “Ah, there you are! Having fun already? Sure you would!”

“Are you okay?” Nicole asks her, but she refused to answer.

“Are we going to the Uno Town?” he quickly asks her.

She nods, but looking worried, “We might have encountered a bit of trouble here.”

“What would that be?”

“We are actually moving toward the city of Famille.”

“Famille?” he walks forward, looking at the monitor above them.

The huge monitor shows a picture of a town with steampunk city combine with a feel of medieval. There is a huge pink castle at the middle of it.

“Can’t we do move past it?”

“That would be a hard time. This place is notorious for being a zone where no airship should be passing them. We can move around it, but I’m afraid we have little fuel for such trip. It only sufficient for the trip straight to Uno Town non-stop. We are in the middle of the ocean now, so there are no other place to get some fuel.”

“That’s terrible.”

One of the crews suddenly shouts in a panicking voice, “Captain, something is moving close to us! It’s… It’s the Gokaiger!”

“Gokaiger?”

Kiriko looks at the screen, as it shows a huge red pirate ship flies nearby them, “No way! There are here!?”

He quickly turns toward her, “Who is Gokaiger?”

“It’s one of the heroes that helped us back in Zawame. They are supposed to be retired by now. But why are they here!?”

A voice is suddenly spoken through a loud intercom, “You there! The red dragon ship! Stand down! You are inside the area owned by the Diamond King of Luxuria, the great Ahim de Famille!”

“Already!?” Mitsuki turns startled, “That place is still far from here! Unless… she claimed the sea as hers too?”

The voice speaks again, “Stand down or you will be arrested on sight!”

Shraffe sighs as he stretches his arms, moving close to the captain, “Is this ship capable of combat?”

“We… we are going to fight them?”

“No, we are simply going to cruise through the city. I am going to protect this place.”

“How? We don’t have a giant mecha for that purpose!”

He looks at the ruby in his chest as he mutters, “I don’t know, but I have a feeling that I know exactly what to do.”

“We’ll be helping,” Sarah walks close to him as the ladies look straight at him.

He nods. All of them run out of there.

Mitsuki scratches her head in anger, “This is surely going to be a problem. Ah well. Battle station, ready for combat! Code red!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**“Savior Released!”**

With the chant, all five of them have transformed, now standing on the deck of Crimson Alev Naga.

Shraffe looks at Sarah, “Can you shoot the engine?”

“Let’s see what this baby can do!”

Inside her helmet, she can see a crosshair aiming straight at the engine at the back of the red ship, “Ready.”

“Full power!”

“Okay!”

_EXECUTE!_

A huge red beam is shot straight toward the target, creating a huge explosion that renders the huge ship to be thrown straight down into the sea.

“That’s… quite anticlimactic…” Shraffe mutters to himself, “My speech just now have been rendered useless…”

But the fight is still far from finished.

Five more figures jump out of the ship and lands onto the dragon, showing themselves as five people wearing similar looking suit, looking like a pirate each.

**“Gokai Red.”**

**“Gokai Blue.”**

**“Gokai Yellow.”**

**“Gokai Green.”**

**“Gokai Pink.”**

**“Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!”**

The five Ruby Kingdom just stare at them, with the king mutters hesitantly, “Um… are you sure you got the right colour there?”

“What did you just say!?” Gokai Pink shouts at him, her voice is filled with a great amount of anger, “I am not a colour blind, thank you very much!”

“Yeah, I’m not talking about you. Your colour is as fine as it is. I am referring to your friends here. They have the same colour as yours.”

“You are the one with a problematic eye sight!” Gokai Yellow (Pink) shouts at him.

Nicole turns at him, “Let’s just get rid of them.”

All of them nods, before pulling out their weapons (except for Shraffe, who simply have his fists full of flame and Kiriko), charging straight at the one-color enemy up front.

Betsy throws red projectile knives straight toward Gokai Pink as she jumps above the knife, shooting both of her guns at her. Psylocke quickly deflects all of the bullets before reaching her, throwing some more knives at her.

Kiriko goes for a kick straight toward Gokai Green (Pink) but he rolls away, before going for a punch at her. Tokujo quickly exchanges the punch with her own, but feint it with a sweep kick and jumps away, letting Tridoron to try and ram him. It failed. He just dodged to the right, while a huge white tank appears behind him and crash onto the red car, halting each movement.

“T-Tridoron?” he shouts in confusion.

“Ride Crosser!?” Kiriko gives off the same response.

KLING! KLANG!

Nicole swings her blades around, smashing the two swords against her opponent, Gokai Blue (Pink)’s blades. With one power struggle, she pushes him back away a few feet and starts throwing one of the sword while swinging the other one around, making it acting like a whip. The enemy swiftly evades all attacks thrown at him.

“You’re good,” he comments her, “But I am way better.”

Reverse things happened between Marksman and Gokai Yellow (Pink) as the pirate is the one that throws whips against her. Yes, the weapons are doubled this time. Sarah is also the one who keeps dodging the attack.

She stops for a moment, pulling the trigger on her pistol repeatedly, throwing the enemy off balance before striking her down point blank. The pirate manages to jump away, defending herself with the blade pulled by the chains back to her.

“For the glory of the Diamond King!” Gokai Red (Pink) charges forward with his blade by his side and a pistol in the other hand, running toward him while shooting at him. The bullets simply burned into ashes upon coming into contact with Shraffe’s fist, with Savior Zero taking this chance smashing onto him.

He manages to escape the attack, proceed to slash him with a downward slash, hitting him off right on the mark. Unfortunately that does not deterred him even a bit, in fact that attack just left the pirate opens for a follow up attack as Shraffe shoots a stream of flame toward him. He then goes to land a punch for real, repeatedly hitting on the man’s body every single hits, ending it with a roundhouse kick across the face, throwing him off.

He then have his fist covered in flame, going for a straight punch onto the man’s head, smashing him as he is thrown away from the ship, landing on the surface of the sea with an explosion before fully submerged.

Gokai Yellow (Pink) sees this and shouts, “Marvelous!”

“An opening!” Sarah sees this and shot her right on the leg, hitting her off as she screams in pain, “Arrgh!”

“Luka-sama!” all other members shout and each gets hit by their opponents for not paying attention in their fight.

All of them are thrown and regroup with each other, completely surrounded by the Ruby Kingdom.

“Wow, you guys at this…” Betsy mutters, looking at them, “Are they supposed to be this bad?”

Kiriko shakes her head, “I have no idea. I thought they are quite strong by themselves. Was I wrong?”

Gokai Yellow stares at the red king intently, muttering at him, “What are you gonna do to us now? Kill us? Turn us into one of yours?”

“Are you really okay with any of that?” he responds, “Don’t you have pride in yourself?”

“It doesn’t really matter to me, because all I did is for my queen. We have already won after all.”

“What?”

The place suddenly turns shaky, with Mitsuki’s voice is heard from the intercom outside, “We are being ambushed!”

He quickly realizes what happened, “You are just a bait!?”

“What can we say? We are expendable after all…”

Mitsuki shouts again! “The engine has failing! We are going to crash!”

And so they did.

Crimson Alev Naga crashes into the city, nearly killing all of the crowds down below.

In an instance, the place is surrounded with knights with various weapons, filling up the place and covering it from any chance of escaping.

A female in a luxurious pimped out dress walks through the crowd, moving close the ship as she speaks out loud, “Come out, whoever is inside this beast.”

Slowly, Shraffe, the ladies, the crews and the pirates walk out of the airship, with him raising his hands up for everyone to see, “Who are we speaking to right now?”

One knight among them all, the one that is clearly having a different uniform than the rest screams in anger, “You dare speak to the queen of the Isle of Famille, Queen Ahim de Famille, herself!? You have come here and disturbed the peace in here, even going as far as killing the citizens in here! You are outright a beast among beasts!”

Mitsuki screams in a great anger, “You send a bunch of stupid pirates to attack us when we don’t even reach this place, shot my ing ship on the sky, and you called us murderers!? It is you and your idiotic, waste-of-perfectly-great-brain that kills off everyone here, and my ship!”

Ahim laughs maniacally, speaking out loud, “Who cares? I am the ruler of this place. From my eyes you are the one invading the sky of Famille, therefore you are the villain here. Knights, detain them all!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah and the others are now inside a jail, sitting there as she looks around, looking at all of the prisoners there.

“None of them looks like a criminal to me…”

“All of these people are at fault with the queen,” one of the prisoners in the same cell as hers mutters, looking down, “They have made the queen angered with their attitude toward her.”

Mitsuki glares at her, “Okay, who the are you and what are you here for?”

“Mitsuki, you doesn’t look like yourself today. Is it about Naga?” Sarah asks her, referring to the ship.

“Did you know how long does it took for me and my friends to complete that ship? THREE WHOLE YEAR! It’s not just any ship! It’s a spaceship! It’s a ship made for a venture in space! It runs on soil. Any soil can be used as a fuel. And that’s just the prototype of the real thing! The real thing was supposed to be way advanced than that! I only agree to fly this thing again because a Wandering Spirit made me promise to work for the Ruby King when he came to the New York.”

“We can repair that, right?” Nicole asks her, but she quickly replies, “That thing isn’t supposed to be taking damages that bad! The materials used in the creation of Naga are high grade materials! It’s not even good with combat!”

The prisoner speaks up, “I am Mio Natsume, and I am one of those who are imprisoned due to crossing the sea near Famille. Did you just said Ruby King?”

“Y-yes…?” Nicole is startled, looking at her in confusion, “May I help you?”

“Can you help us with something?”

“Us?”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BAK!

Shraffe is thrown onto the floor inside what appears to be a pink-colored throne room, pinned down in front of a throne with Ahim sitting on it.

The queen smiles at him, speaking out loud, “What is your purpose of being in this glorious place? Did you know the restriction that is being put onto my land?”

“I just want to move past the place, and no, I didn’t know you are really bad at topographical information. I didn’t know sea is also a land.”

“Beast!” a man standing beside her goes for a stomp onto his head, smacking him hard as he shouts in rage, “You dare speak to her like that!? She is the queen of this country, and soon she will be the ruler of all Atrocity!”

“Calm down, Joe-san,” Ahim responds calmly toward her guard, “We don’t need to settle this matter with a fist. A world should be sufficient enough.”

She steps off the throne and kneels down, facing Shraffe and looking at him intently, “So, you are the red king, right?”

“What if I am?”

“I am just wondering of something. Why did you join this war?”

“Join?”

“Yeah. What did you try to achieve by becoming one of the kings of Luxuria?”

“Nothing in particular. I just wanted to search for an answer for something; that is all.”

“How boring. Ne, do you want to hear of my reasoning?”

“Nope. I don’t even know who you are.”

But the queen failed to listen to his responds, “What do you think of aspect of males and females? I can’t stop thinking about how delicious each of those beautiful bodies of theirs. It just makes my blood boil even hotter everytime such thinking appears inside my mind even for a moment.”

At this very moment, Shraffe has realized something really dangerous ‘Oh ! Is she a or something!?’

“If the world is mine, all of those skins are mine to enjoy! It is the purest form of desire!”

‘How is that pure!?’

“Although, one thing that makes me always wonder of; how does the kings’ bodies felt like? Do you want to be my first taste of one?”

“I rather not…”

“Of course you are!” she just cut him off without much thought in it, “Who doesn’t want to have this awesome body I have?”

‘You ignored me…’

Ahim looks at the guards there, shouting at them all, “Send him back to the prison. Prepare all of them for tonight.”

“Yes, You’re Majesty!”

“Oh god…”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Owh, you’re finally here.”

Shraffe is brought back to the prison where the crews of Naga and his ladies are they, putting him back to them all.

He looks at them all and smiles at them, “Owh, how I missed all of you.”

“So? How is the Diamond King?” Nicole asks him as he sighs a deep one, “A one. By far the worst king I have ever faced. Not sure if I ever want to be close to her.”

“You know, she’s not always like that. She’s always so naïve about a lot of things.”

“Who are you?” he notices of somebody else in that cell with them.

“I am Mio Natsume, and the queen used to be one of my comrades.”

“A comrade?”

She nods, “Both of us a part of a bigger archetype known as Sentai, and we work with our own ways. But we are always together rand will always help each other no matter what.”

“You sound it like something bad has happened that changed everything. What exactly happened here? I heard from Kiriko that a lot of heroes have won a war against all kind of villains. How did it get into this kind of situation?”

Mio moves closer to them, “It happens few months ago, right after the end of the war between the heroes and the villains. The news regarding the prophecy of the eventual appearance of the kings of Luxuria appears once more. It is said that this war has been going on for over centuries old, ever since the start of civilization among humanity. Every 100 years or so, new generations of kings will be appointed among those on Atrocity and another war will be erupted among them, each with a desire of their own. Not to mention, the kings are imbued with a great power beyond anything the world has ever seen.”

“Each of us started to have mixed feelings for such event. We ended up split into three groups. The first one are those seek for such powers for their own. The second group is all about waging a war against the kings, trying so hard to make sure they will not be reigned by them. The third faction try to stay neutral over this matter, but ended up chose to act to at least protect people from what the war between them will do.”

“The queen, her team and mine are part of the third one, collectively called ourselves as Revenant and we are all over the world trying to combat the second group, Violet Kings, which have turned rogues against us all. But then one expedition ended up turning everything upside down.”

“We were in a mission in this city, formerly known as Ylisse as we have heard how a new pink king is about to be elected from our own sources. This is supposed to be a reconnaissance mission to see if the new king will be our new enemy or not. We did this with others and so far only one king proves to be a danger to us all.”

“I have one guess on who that person is,” Nicole whispers at Sarah. She nods in agreement.

“Two teams; mine and hers were sent here but upon reaching, we were ambushed by the Violet Kings. It turns out the news is a lie. The king has already been elected and Ylisse is just another place overrun by the Violet Kings. She has sold us out.”

“What happened to your friends?” Shraffe asks her, asking desperately, “What about them?”

“We were captured by her, tortured for her pleasure. It seems she has been blinded by the power bestowed upon her, and starts taking a lot of concubines for her own pleasure and power. Those who outright refused her will be executed, or if you are a female, being fed to her soldiers till broken. My friends tried to fight her back, but almost all of us are killed. Only one person survived, but he became hers instead, being forced to upon him. She did it right in front of me, forcing me to watch as she enjoys all of the horrible things. After that she forced him to… do it to me instead…”

Tears flowing on her cheeks, “Those painful memories are imbued to me… every night I was forced by him. He was brainwashed and has been broken so hard, he gotten himself as part of her kingdom willingly.”

“What about you…?” he looks at her, looking close at how she tries to hide her face from everyone. He can clearly see in that dimly lighted cell of her bruises. He can tell how much she has suffered. Maybe this question is irrelevant to her, maybe it is way painful for her.

“I’m sorry. I take back my question…”

But then something is drilled inside his brain.

It’s not much, but he can see a sneak of vision inside his mind, as he sees blurry images of a group of people being subjected into different things; strange things. He can even see himself standing lifeless, looking at him (?) muttering something to him, something he can’t quite read.

What are these images even meant?

“Sounds like a bad memory, I’m telling you. Maybe you try to repress something you don’t want to remember?”

His chest felt a bit burned, with his face turns to his right, seeing Sarah sitting next to her.

She waves at him, smiling at him, “Hi there.”

“Wh-who are you!?” Sarah’s voice is heard from his back.

Wait, what?

Shraffe turns to his back, seeing his ladies sitting behind him, along with Sarah. He quickly looking back to whoever is in front of him, asking the same question, “Who are you?”

The other Sarah simply rolls her eyes, responding in a quite chilly yet cheerful manner, “Owh, I am what you called as a Wandering Spirit. Although I prefer to be known as the Otherworldly Ghost, though let’s keep it a secret between us.”

“W-Wandering Spirit? For real?”

Mio is alarmed by his words, frantically look all over the place, searching for one, “Where!? Where is it!?”

The other Sarah simply shakes her head, “Only the kings of Luxuria and their spouses can see us. Nobody else could.”

“Why?” Shraffe speaks up to her, “Why is all of this madness about the Luxurian thing starts? What are you trying to achieve from this war?”

“Why do you ask me?”

“Aren’t you the one started this war, right? Why else would we be the only people that can see you?”

“Smart kid, I like that. But you don’t need to know the detail, not yet that is. I mean, if you really want an answer, the library is there for you. I’m here just to see how my favorite contestant goes.”

“Contestant? Am I just a piece of chess to you? Are we, people who are still alive, having a fun game for dead people from the past like you!?”

The ghost Sarah turns sour all of the sudden, moving close to his face as she whispers at him, “No, we never play any sort of game. You are pretty the last hope we have. I mean, this is the last session we have after all.”

“Oop, no need for any more details,” she quickly stands up away from them, stretching her arms, “By the way, here’s a fun fact nobody has ever known of ever since the first session starts. If you focus your eyes so hard, you can figure out the type of presents the would-be-queens will get if you did it with them. Not that each of them are different depending on which colour you are. It’s a way to not exploit any good stuff, though someone used to say that nothing is useless.”

“Good luck!” she waves at them as she simply phases through the steel bars, “Make sure not to lose. You are the only person we can depend our lives on.”

And thus, she disappears from their sight.

“That is a strange encounter,” Betsy comments on it, “Have you ever seen one before?”

All of them shakes their heads.

Focus your eyes? That really sounds easy. The true question is how?

His eyes move around, looking at everyone in there, still trying to figure out the way to have such feature on.

In just a blink, his eyes turn red all of the sudden. In his sight, he sees normally except it looks like he sees through a computer. Each of people there are marked with information that seems to be filled with the symbol ‘?’. Yet the ladies do not have that, instead having their names displayed, alongside their suits’ images. The same goes for Mio, except the suit, of course.

He can pretty much concludes that he can only see the name if he even knows about them.

He looks at them again, which the suits’ images are replaced with different images. Sarah has two pistols with her, Nicole has her chained blades, Kiriko shows the Tridoron and Betsy shows an image of a red neon butterfly.

That must be their weapons.

Then…

He turns toward other prisoners, and now each of them showcases different items each. Some are normal like a knife, some are not a weapon such as a box and there are quite a ridiculous one. For example, one of the guards shows a hand puppet of all things.

Mio mutters, “It’s useless… there’s no way we could get out of here… If you want to survive, you should just submit yourself to the queen.”

“Don’t say something like that!” Kiriko comforts her, “We can get out of here! It’s just a matter of how. Pretty sure there is a way for us to get out. If we do, we’ll save your friend!”

“You’ll do that?”

She nods at her, but Mitsuki quickly responds, “That will all be for nothing. There is no way we can fix Naga and quickly escape from here.”

He turns toward her, seeing something that attracts him. Beside Mitsuki is an image showing something close to a dragon slowly appearing, as if made of rubbles.

“That’s it!” he shouts, turning their heads toward him.

“You see something, right?” Sarah asks him, moving close to him, “You see something that could be useful to us, right? That Wandering Spirit told us that you can see anything from anybody; anything you can receive if you sleep with them.”

Mitsuki stares at him suspiciously, “That sounds like an awful excuse to sleep with other people…”

He points out, “Mitsuki, you have an ability to reconstruct the ship back together! You can have that if you h-“

“IS THIS REALLY A GOOD TIME TO HAVE !!??” she screams out loud, filling with anger as everybody quickly turns toward their cell, “ARE YOU REALLY THAT !?”

“Shush down!” Betsy whispers at her, “This is our only chance to get out of here!”

Mio moves close toward him, “We still need to get out of here…”

Nicole replies, “Betsy here is a telepathic. She can mess around with the guards’ heads…”

“I’m not that strong. I mean, sure I can give them illusion of some sort, but they will still hear us breaking the down the door.”

“That bad, huh?”

Shraffe clenches his teeth, “I guess that’s the only thing we can do. We have to go all out-“

“What?” Mio asks him, “What did you see now…”

“You… are also our key for escaping…”

“N-nonsense! What are you talking about now!? I have nothing!”

“Not now…”

Looking at Mio, he sees something really strange. He sees images appear and disappear in a flash.

“Can you, like summon stuff? Making this appear out of nowhere?”

“I-I don’t think I can do that! I mean, I used to work using imagination and all, but without certain of my stuff, imagination is just imagination.”

Sarah gets the hint, “Mio, if you do it with him, you can gain such power!”

“Wh-wh-wh-what did y-you said?” she suddenly goes for a shivering frenzy. Her body shakes uncontrollably, having forced to hug herself, covering herself from everyone there, “T-there’s no way…”

Sarah grabs her arms, pulling her closer. Her face stares directly at her, “Mio, listen to me. What the queen did to you and your friend is unforgivable. It is one of the worst thing any human could have done toward others. But Shraffe here is a different man. From the beginning, he resist on doing this sort of stuff. He’s not like her. He won’t hurt you no matter what.”

Mitsuki mutters in confusion, “I’m confused. Who is going to do it with him? Is it me or is it her?”

“Both!” Kiriko turns toward her, “It’s like killing two birds with one stone.”

“And you are okay with this?”

“You two are going to be fine. He’s gonna make sure he does it as gently as possible. In fact, after a while it’s gonna be quite addicting.”

“Fine… if you said so… But what about everyone else here? People are gonna watch us...”

A butterfly shape appears around Betsy’s face, “I’ll take care of that. I’m sure that noises you guys will be making won’t be that much of alerting as much as distracting.”

“That does not make it more assuring…”

Mio is still looking sceptical of doing such act, refusing to move even one bit, but Sarah taps her gently on the shoulder, “Mitsuki will start first. You just stay back till you’re ready to join them, okay?”

Mitsuki looks really uncomfortable, looking all over the place as she calls out, “Betsy, have you cover us up?”

“Already doing it. They are about to see two muscle dudes making out.”

“I’m hoping that is really going to work. Some people have strange interests.”

Shraffe slowly moves toward her, sitting close to the wall just like her as he grabs the shoulder far from his, “Are you ready?”

“Do it already. But make sure your claim is true. Naga better be looking good after this.”

He chuckles a bit, moving his face close to her, gently smacking their lips together. He takes some time pecking her, trying to get her less stress out and it works. She slowly turns facing toward him, adjusting herself so that he is able to fully close to her.

The pecks did not stop, but instead turn into something more intimate. This time they starts eating out each other.

Inside Mitsuki’s head, she gives out a really long thought that’s pretty much distract her from this unwanted situation.

This is stupid, she thinks to herself. This is just a gratuitous act, some needless scene to be done. It is pretty much not necessary to-

“Erk,” he thought is now the one that gets distracted, finding her abs is now being caress by him.

Pulling away, Shraffe goes to whisper to her of something, with he reluctantly nod.

With him now giving her some distance needed, she hastily unbutton her mechanic jacket, followed by her tank top being off from her. What’s left on the top side of her body is what covers her modesty.

“Let me help that one out,” he speaks up, moving close to her, hugging her gently and goes to kiss on her neck while helping her unhook her bra.

He keeps on enjoying the part between her body and her head that she felt slightly blushing, whispering to him, wondering, “Could you hurry up?”

She is clearly embarrassed with this.

“You sure?” he pulls away, looking at her, wondering of something, “It’s gonna be really hurt.”

“Of course it is. The first time is always so hurt. Now, shut up and help me remove this thing,” she tries to pull her pants off, with him now helping her completely remove the one below.

Removing the last obstacle, he notices something about her sacred entrance, “Maybe it’s not gonna that hurt after all.”

“Stop staring!” Mitsuki screams at him, having her face fully red as she glares at him, “There’s nothing good down there…”

“Nah, I’m just gonna warm you up once more, just to be sure.”

“What else are yo- aarrrhh!”

Shraffe is now busy exploring the wonder of the cave down below, forcing Mitsuki to cover up her mouth, not wanting to scream out loud, but that changes when decide to try using his finger gun instead.

“Arrgghh! S-stop it!” She pleas, having the will to not scream in pleasure being broken, “You are-arrrgh…”

With her meter now fills up, he pulls himself up once more, now starts unbuckling his pants, “I’m going straight to the end, okay?”

“Just do it already!”

“Fine then. Someone just can’t wait, huh?”

He pulls her closer to him, gently pushes his shaft deep into her. This act of love causing her to react quite wild, making her back to turn archway, unable to contain the pleasure she has never felt before.

Shraffe grabs her body, lifting her toward him, making her hugging him suddenly, “What are you doing?”

“Helping you out…” The two stares to each other’s eyes, with him asking her, “I’m doing it.”

“Let’s get this over with…”

Slowly, she lifts herself up, pulling her body away from him, but the inside of her ends up grinding against the pole deep within, causing her to once again, this time a bit louder than before. She then pushes herself downward again, this time letting her inside slide fast against it. The same reaction appears out of her.

Every single time she does it, she feels greatly addictive, pushing herself up and down with the speed keeps increasing. Her inside getting red with all the grinding, feeling a bit burnt up with their s are getting louder.

They try to cover it up with a deep kiss, but that just making it worse. By doing so, she pushes the fruits of hers against his firm body, and now their whole body sans their legs are grinding in feeling the sensation stronger.

Mio just watches them busy with such action sequences, with her face keeps getting redder as the two are now switching to different positions, louder and faster every time.

She holds her hands tightly, with her legs are now close to each other.

Sarah notices of this, pushing her toward them, “Go.”

“I- I d-don’t…”

“You’ll be fine. Besides, you really want to join them, right?”

She nods.

What she sees is something way different than what she experienced before. She can see that they are having fun with each other, with no care of whether people see them or not. She can feel the serenity of the atmosphere. This must be what people are supposed to feel when doing such.

Without much thinking, Mio moves close to them, removing her yellow jacket off as she goes to close the kiss with him.

Breaking them at once, he smiles at her, “I’ll be gentle.”

She only nods, now removing her own plain shirt and her shorts. She is about to pull her tattered pantyhose, but he stops her, quickly pushing her to the ground, “One by one, okay?”

She nods again, unable to say anything. His lips are now relaxing her neck, giving the feeling that she saw from before. She closes her eyes, now enjoying such feeling, holding him tightly for a reaction.

Mitsuki stares at him in anger, now sitting beside them, muttering, “What a . We are in the middle of something, you know.”

Slowly, Shraffe helps Mio with her pantyhose, pulling slightly away from her beauty legs just for a way for the entrance, and goes straight toward it.

He rams her gently with her being pulled closer to him, ramming slowly in and out.

Mitsuki did not take it well, moving close to him and now getting his lips all by herself, giving her lips much pleasure. But then she feels her inside is filled with something.

“Don’t worry. There’s always a room for the needy.”

His fingers once again his their way around her, with her arms now clutching onto him, ing out with all the rubbing.

Mio somehow, reacts impulsively and pulls herself close to him, pulling his head toward him, “Please…”

The two are now being in a deep kiss, with her seems to be really wanting this.

He now pushes Mitsuki down, going for a strike into her, now giving it all into this one attack. His shaft goes in and out, pulling out and moving in again, forcing her to scream in pleasure, “Arrgghh…arghh…ahhh~!”

The load goes deep inside of her, halting her mind into the state of blank.

But this isn’t over yet.

Mio is no back on the ground, with Shraffe now moving toward her, pushing his back into her, “We’re gonna do this for sure.”

“Then do it…” she begs him, “I can already see where this will end…”

Kissing her once more, he starts pushing in really deep, as deep as he could while grinding against her. He goes to ram against her numerous times, receiving s every time such thing happen, “Ah…ah…ah… ah. Ah. Ah. Ah~!”

“Does it feel bad, Mio?”

She is now rendered impossible to answer, having preoccupied with what is happening as of current.

Shraffe goes to push in a lot, ending with the deepest he could, filling her up. She lets out the biggest she could ever give, breathing heavily and now filled with sweat.

Mitsuki tries to pull herself up, realizing the reaction from others, “Why are they looking so horrified?”

“I told you. It’s two muscle men making out.”

“Is it really that bad?”

“You want to see?”

“No way!”

Shraffe helps Mio out, pulling her up in sitting properly, “Does it hurt?”

She now shakes her head, looking at him with a firm smile, “Thank you.”

“Wh-why would you say that?”

She smiles even wider, “Nothing.”

Her attention quickly turns toward her clothing, seeing something strange for her. A red jacket reads ‘RUBY LUXURIA’ on it can be seen besides it. It is the same jacket worn by the ladies of the Ruby Kingdom.

“Where did this came from?” she looks at them all, looking confused.

“It’s me. Welcome to the family,” the other Sarah appears once more, shocking the new members.

“GHOST! GHOST THAT LOOKS LIKE SARAH! GHOSTLY SARAH!” Mitsuki screams in bewilderment.

“How rude!” she screams at them, “I am the Wandering Spirit, you know. Respect your elder!”

“Sorry…”

The other Sarah chuckles in pride, now speaking toward Shraffe, “Your ship is still at the city on the same spot. I don’t think the queen is ever going to concern on moving that thing from there. If she can’t bang it, she won’t care. But you better be quick. The military is not as shallow as her.”

“Got it,” he nods, turning toward all of his ladies, “We should be going now.”

“How do we get out of here first?” Mio asks him as he quickly provides an answer, “Look at your chest.”

“My… chest?”

Her head slowly turns toward the said direction, now seeing the ruby gemstone on the specified area, “This is?”

“This is how you can use your power. Just close your eyes and see if you can feel the flow of your powers. That’s how we found ours.”

So she did close her eyes. She sits there silently, looking at the darkness made by her eyelids which somehow showing an image of some sort.

“I see it!” she opens her eyes wide, looking at the wall opposite the cell door and puts her right hand onto the bricks. A hole quickly forms as big as a door, which she quickly turns toward them all, “Let’s move out!”

“Let’s go!” Shraffe shouts, with all of them jump out of there in a hurry.

Quickly his reaction turns horrified, “OWH, WHAT THE HELL!? WHO PUTS A PRISON IN A FREAKING TOWER?”

All of them are falling hard down toward the ground, as the crews that follow them screaming in horror, clearly crying out for their life.

“I’ll be helping out!” Mio shouts again, this time shoving her arms forward.

At that moment, a huge net covers up between buildings, effectively catching them as they land safely on the road.

“Where to go now?” Nicole wonders with Sarah raises her hand quickly, “I saw it! Our ship is just around the corner!”

He turns toward Kiriko, “We’ll be going there with Tridoron.”

“Okay!”

“All the crews along with the captain will be in the Tridoron. We will be above it, defending the car. Kiriko can be the driver. As soon as we reach the place, we need to make sure that the Tridoron is close enough to be able to get inside Naga. After that Mitsuki can go and fix the ship, understood?”

“Understand!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“They have escaped? Is that even possible?”

The queen is enjoying a meal when she was interrupted by a guard, reporting her of the prison break.

The guard is bowing toward her, not flinching or moving even one bit, “Yes, You’re Majesty. We have no idea how, but the guards have told us that as soon as they turn toward them, they have already gone without a trace whatsoever.”

“Ah~! Way to kill my mood.”

“However, I know where they are going next. They should be moving back to their ship.”

“Ah, that trash ship?”

She stands up, wiping her lips off the food, “I shall help you in this one. You are facing against the red king after all. The red king is always known as the agent of disorder. You will need my help in this one.”

“You’re Majesty, the one who also escaped with them is… that girl.”

“Ah, that beauty. It’s a shame that she doesn’t want to be mine. Still, she is a good toy for our agent here, right?” she turns to stare at a man standing beside her, looking stern and serious, replying without any words, “Yes, You’re Majesty.”

“Then, help me bring this girl back to us. Joe-san, you can stay out of this one. The Gokaiger is more than enough.”

The other man bows at her as she and the man walks out of there, followed by the guard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

VVVVVVVVVVVROOOOOMMMM!

The Tridoron goes as fast as it could, moving far toward where their ship is located, right at the middle of the kingdom. They move past guards there, which unable to chase after them back.

At the same time, Sarah keeps on shooting down any guards she can see, using her dual guns to accurately pinning them down.

The car soon reaches their destination, with Shraffe shouts out loud, “Now!”

The car soon flips, throwing all the ladies out and off the car straight toward the guards already present there.

**“Savior Released!”**

Pillars of red lights appear out of the sky and showering them with their clothing, quickly turning each of them, suiting them up as they are now ready for a fight.

Mitsuki wears a red captain-ish costume, but with a dragon shape as part of the gauntlets, with some wings on the back. Her helmet looks like it has been fitted with a masked lower piece. She also has a hat of a captain, along with an eye mask.

Mio wears a red sleek costume, but with shoulder pads and a chest armor shape like a train. Even her helmet has a train-like head on top of her, with her yellow visor is apparent, looking like a train’s light.

**“Ruby Queen: Captain!”**

**“Ruby Queen: Illusionist!”**

As they land on the ground, beating some of the guard in the process, Shraffe turns toward them, chuckling as he is baffled, “This is not a Super Sentai… we are not making any roll call, especially in this kind of scenario.”

“Really!?” Mio asks in shock while Mitsuki just argued, “I-I know that! I just wanted to tell you what to call me the next time you ask! Remember that properly from now on!”

“Sure… How about you help us fight against these guards over here?”

“I was about to!!”

The two join the team in a fight against the upcoming guards, which prove how easy they can be considering they are just grunt units.

The car is now reaching the door, with Mitsuki quickly opens up the door, calling her crews in.

Inside the bridge, the crews goes for the computers and try to start them up but failed.

“Captain, Naga has already suffered greatly. I don’t think we can move them anymore.”

“It’s fine. I know a way,” Mitsuki mutters, sitting on the seat with the wings at the back has been enclosed.

She quickly closes her eyes, focusing all of her energy.

The computers begin to flash, with one of the crews shout in happiness, “The system has been booted up! It’s working!”

At this point, it should be all about her trying to revive the ship.

But then _she_ had to appear, moving close to them all.

Mio stops and looking at them, noticing the man standing beside the queen, “T-Tokatti…”

“Your friend?” Shraffe runs toward her, as she nods.

Ahim heard of her, looking at Tokatti and looks back at her, “You knew him? Ah, no way… you are that ? Wow, look at you! You don’t even care about your boyfriend over here. You even became that king’s . How ungrateful you are.”

“Like you have someone you care about,” Shraffe steps forward, looking at the queen, “I bet you are just another spoiled brat who think she can have everything in this world just because she is someone who is born from a royalty.”

She becomes completely pissed, sprouting out loud, “SHUT UP! What do you know about me!? My family was killed right before my eyes. All of my people were forced to flee. It is quite rightful for me to try and revive my own kingdom.”

“By invading other already established kingdom? Not to mention, creating a government of dictatorship solely based on your . That’s not even close to how ed up the mind of its ruler is. This is how a kingdom works. This is how a kingdom falls.”

“Do you even know how to rule a kingdom of your own?”

“No, but I bet I can do it way better than you. At least my brain does not revolve around my .”

“What a funny guy. But I’m afraid that’s all you are. Unfortunately for you, you are facing against someone who has already been in a fight.”

“Oh yeah? How does it went? Or did you even need someone to wipe your after ting? Wow, what an embarrassment toward your own enem-“

“SHUT THE UP!!! **SAVIOR RELEASED!”**

**“Savior Released,”** Tokatti speaks up as well, with a calmer voice.

Two pillars of pink lights rain down upon them, with their suits of armor flying down onto them, attaching onto their pink bodysuits.

Ahim wears a white-colored robe with a crown of her own. The crown and her helmet has a marking looking like a pirate, **“Diamond Queen: Pirate Queen.”**

Tokatti has a knight like armor, with his helmet looks a lot like a burning yellow sun on his helmet as he is holding a rapier, **“Diamond Consort: Solar Knight.”**

“That’s quite a fancy name, but I bet it wasn’t as strong as I was supposed to believe at.”

“Well, how about you judged me on how fast you get beaten up?”

She walks toward her consort and pulls off the gem on him, fusing it with hers. She is now wielding the same rapier.

“Sh-she can do that!?” Mio is taken aback by that with Shraffe turns toward her, “Don’t worry. That’s how the kings get the powers from their queens. You won’t be affected by that.”

“Then, you can take mine. We should even the fight.”

She pulls out her gem, passing it toward him. He fuses it with his, with his form slowly changes, looking a lot like Mio’s.

“That’s interesting…” Ahim chuckles, readying her sword, “But you didn’t have a weapon, aren’t you?”

“Not quite. I have this awesome thing called ‘imagination’. Wanna try?”

He nods at his queen as she nods back at him. The two quickly runs around the place, running around the two.

Tokatti charges straight toward Mio, ready to stab her with his weapon, but she quickly puts her palms onto the ground, seemingly disappears from his sight.

He stops and look all over the place, searching for his enemy intently, but then got hit by a huge hammer thanks to her, with the hammer slowly turns into a gun where she goes to shoot him. Unfortunate for her that he is able to swipe the attacks with his blade, but unfortunate also for him as Mio is already behind, punching him several time and pushing him onto the ground.

Shraffe pulls out the same rapier used by Ahim as the two clash their blades together, smashing them onto each other till the fake one disappears. But by this time he is already close enough to get to her and puts his right hand onto her stomach, somehow turning into an iron fist that shoves her far toward the sky.

She is about to face the ground after the fall afterward, but Tokatti manages to save her, putting her back on the ground safely.

“Thank you, boy. Now, let’s beat him up for real.”

Shraffe regroups back with Mio, looking at her, “Wanna save him now?”

“No, let’s… retreat first. We might have a better chance next time. We should be going into the ship by now.”

“Owh, yeah. Completely forgets about that…”

The two stares at the ship, now already flying with a voice came out of it, “YOU TWO, ENOUGH ALREADY WITH YOUR PLAYING SESSION! IT’S TIME TO MOVE!”

Shraffe looks back at her, speaking to her, “Let’s finish this up.”

“Okay,” she nods at him.

_EXECUTE!_

Ahim and Tokatti charges forward toward them, holding their rapiers tight with Mach cones appear around the blades, moving straight toward them. But Shraffe and Mio also charging forward, now appearing numerously.

The two from the pink team goes straight toward the target, stabbing them right at the chest but then they simply whisk away into nothingness.

The two didn’t even realized the two from the red kingdom behind them as they goes for a punch each, pushing them straight onto the earth and proceeds to escape from there, jumping into a door.

Crimson Alev Naga flies up, moving quickly from there through the sea.

The two join the others in the bridge, with Shraffe moves close toward Mitsuki, “How’s the ship?”

“Completely done repairing! We are also able to move this without any fuel from now onward! Also, what took you so long!? Did you having fun with that !?”

“Sounds like someone is jealous.”

“WHO IS THE JEALOUS ONE, HUH!?”

“Captain, incoming!”

A cannonball just moving past them, missing them by an inch, which making the captain ticks badly, “OWH, WHO DARES TO SHOOT AT MY SHIP!?”

Something moves past them, as the flying object, looking like a huge pirate robot stands still midair, with its chest having a cannon aiming toward them.

“It’s the Gokaiger!” Mio shouts out.

From inside the robot, all four Gokaiger are now riding the robot with a ship’s wheel each.

The one at the middle, Gokai Yellow (Pink) shouts at them, “Nobody shall escape from the glorious Isle of Famille!”

“YOU ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR’S PATH!” Mitsuki screams in anger.

_EXECUTE!_

Crimson Alev Naga suddenly roars out loud, with a silhouette of a dragon appears around it. The ship acts like a living dragon, with the front which is its head opens up its mouth, charging up its attack. It then shoots out a gigantic red beam straight toward the robot, completely obliterating it, turning the robot into rubbles.

The spaceship goes on its own journey, away from there.

On the surface of the sea, somebody slowly crawls out onto a white tank, struggling to pull himself up as he takes a look at the ship, “Tridoron… why is it with them?”

Inside the ship, everyone reverts back to their original form as Shraffe gives out a huge relief, “That is one crazy adventure. Let’s hope we don’t need to face anything extreme like that anymore, okay?”

Betsy smirks, “Let’s hope you don’t just jinx our luck.”

Mio turns to look at Shraffe, with a wide smile on her face, facing toward him, “Thanks again, Shraffe.”

“It’s nothing,” he smiles back at her.

Mitsuki smiles at them all, “Then, we shall be going to the Uno Town!”

Sarah nods, “Yeah, and we will be searching for the Wandering Mausoleum!”

“Take me with you.”

With the appearance of the unknown voice, all of them turn toward their back, looking at a woman wearing a yellow jacket, pointing a gun at them, “Bring me with you guys.”

Kiriko moves forward, “Who are you supposed to be?”

Mio quickly points out, “Sh-she is Luka Milfy, the first consort for the Diamond King!”


End file.
